In the Hearts of Traitors
by Commodore Puddles
Summary: If Sirius Black had an opposite it would be Gwen White. He hated everything about her or so he thought. Is the line between love and hate thinner than he thought? Even when she stands for everything he's against? Can there be love without trust? MWPP-DH
1. Loathing

Chapter One

Loathing

"Excellent!"

"Positively brilliant!"

"It'll take weeks for the Slytherins to get the stench out."

Laughter echoed in the corridor as three sixteen year old boys ran up the marble staircase.

"First-rate prank. Extraordinary idea once again, Prongs," praised the tallest of the three.

In addition to being tall, he was extremely handsome to the point of being unnatural as well as unfair. He had dark hair that fell into his misty grey eyes with a casual elegance that deeply complimented the nonchalant, devil-may-care aura that surrounded him, and automatically made Sirius Black irresistible to many a girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Why thank-you. And what an exceptional arm you have, Padfoot. Right into the Slytherin common room!" replied James Potter, a skinny, handsome (though not as handsome as Sirius) boy with ridiculously untidy jet black hair that lacked the grace Sirius' had and hazel eyes framed by round black glasses.

Sirius leapt into a low graceful bow. "My pleasure. Oi, Wormtail! You coming?!"

Peter Pettigrew, a short plump boy with dust colored hair and nowhere nearly as handsome as Sirius or James, clutched a stitch in his side as he fought to keep up with the other two.

"Where's Moony? Boy, did he miss out! It's not a full moon is it?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"He – had – a – Prefect's meeting, didn't he?" Peter wheezed as he finally caught up.

"Ah, right," James said with a significant drop in enthusiasm. "I forgot he was the 'good' boy."

"I swear becoming a Prefect was the worst thing that has ever happened to him," Sirius sighed, stretching out his arms and placing them behind his head.

"That's debatable," said a tired voice to the left of them.

Remus Lupin emerged from behind a tapestry concealing a passageway. He brushed some of his sandy hair out of his weary, honey colored eyes as he approached them.

"How was club goody-two-shoes?"Sirius asked.

"Not as fun as, oh I don't know, dungbombing the Slytherin common room," Remus replied crossing his arms.

"Wow, word travels fast in this castle," James said with a grin, "Sorry you had to miss it, Moony, but I suppose that's the price of being the responsible one."

"I suppose so. As 'responsible one,' you guys may want to get back to the common room before you have to pay for the sabotage to the Slytherins' common room. Otherwise, I may be forced to act as Prefect -"

Sirius snorted. "Why? Are they going to give us detention…again?"

"For a start," said a voice a few yards in front of them.

The boys groaned as Gwendolyn White stood before them. Sirius' grey eyes narrowed as he fought the temptation to just jinx her out of their way. He hated her with every fiber of his being and wasn't ashamed to admit it. If Sirius Black were to have a completely opposite counterpart it would be Gwen White, not only in the fact her last name was White and she was a girl. He hated everything from the neatly pressed Slytherin uniform to the shining Prefect's badge pinned to her chest to the triumphant smirk that curled at the corners of her lips.

"I think fifteen points from Gryffindor might be a reasonable addition, wouldn't you agree, Remus?"

"You can't do that!" James said irritably.

"Actually," Remus said quietly, "she can. Prefects have the power to take away house points. You know this."

"You should take points from Slytherin then," Sirius said glaring at Gwen, "for being a miserable, nosy, pretentious bit – "

"Sirius!" Remus snapped giving him a don't-make-things-worse look.

Gwen smiled, her eyes glittering spitefully. "Oooo I'd watch myself if I were you, Black. Your record's already nearly the same color as your name –"

"And your soul nearly matches it," Peter interjected.

"No," James corrected putting a hand on Sirius' chest just as a restraint precaution, "people like her don't have souls."

"At least, I'm not a total disgrace to my entire family," she said coolly eying Sirius, "I admire your mother for not dying of embarrassment. The shame must be unbearable."

"Remus, she's insulting us now," said James, "Fifty points from Slytherin I think."

"I can't," Remus said miserably, "Prefects can't take points from other Prefects."

"There's nothing in the rules about hexing them, right?" Sirius growled as he pulled out his wand.

"Sirius, no!" Remus hissed grabbing his wand arm.

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "I changed my mind. Thirty points from Gryffindor."

"But Remus is a Prefect," James argued.

"Yeah," Gwen said with a sinister smile, "but you three aren't."

They stared after her in absolute loathing as she passed to the marble staircase.

"So, I guess my head of house will be in touch with your head of house. McGonagall, right?" She didn't wait for a conformation as she descended down towards the dungeons.

"Honestly, Moony, what's the point of being a Prefect if you can't stop prats like Gwendolyn White?" James said agitatedly.

"There was nothing I could do!" Remus pleaded desperately, "You guys bombed their common room!"

"Come on," Sirius said after finally tearing his eyes away from the stairwell, "Let's not let dearest Gwen-y get the best of us. We've got to keep our heads. We've got plans to make because guess what's two weeks from now?"

James' brow furrowed for a moment before he broke out into a large grin. "Yes!"

Remus smiled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What's in two weeks?" Peter asked confused.

"Wormtail," James groaned, "We've been through this how many times now?"

"What happens when the moon is big and round?" Sirius asked as though he was talking to a toddler. "Full moon, Wormtail. Best time of the month."

"For you maybe," Remus argued wearily.

"Oh come on, Moony. You said it yourself that it isn't so bad when we're around."

They started back to Gryffindor Tower and Sirius found himself dreading tomorrow when they'd receive detentions from McGonagall based on Gwendolyn's information. It wasn't the detentions that bothered him. It was her. Gwendolyn White, and how utterly annoying she was. This was more than house rivalry that caused the hostility between them. It was pure unadulterated loathing. Right from the very beginning. Starting their First year…no, it was before that. Before they got on the train to Hogwarts, on Platform 9 ¾. It was loathing at first sight.

_Sirius waited anxiously for the train to arrive. Any moment now, it had to be almost eleven. Why was it so late? He wanted out of here, away from his family. Any second now. _

_"Walburga?" a thin blonde woman called out to Sirius' mother._

_"Sylvia!" his mother replied in an over-the-top affectionate tone (the way she always did when speaking to someone she wished to impress)._

_"It is so wonderful to see you! A son off to Hogwarts I see."_

_Sirius' mother's eyes briefly met his own warning him not to say a word if he wanted to get on that train._

_"Yes," she said placing a hand rather firmly on Sirius' shoulder, "This is Sirius, our eldest."_

_"This is our daughter, Gwendolyn," Sylvia announced proudly ushering her daughter forth. _

_"Well, hello, Gwendolyn!" his mother said over enthusiastically then muttered firmly to Sirius, "Say 'Hello' Sirius."_

_"Hello," he said monotonously._

_"Hello, Mrs. Black. Hello, Sirius. It is very nice to meet you both," she said brightly as she dipped into a prefect curtsy. _

_Sirius rolled his eyes as he nearly gagged. _

_"Are you going to be in Slytherin as well?" she asked in a what would easily be deceived as sweet tone, but her eyes had a much more prosecuting gleam._

_"Isn't that what the Sorting is for?" Sirius asked before he could stop himself. His mother tightened her grip on his shoulder, threateningly._

_She forced a charming laugh. "You know, Sirius' whole family has been in Slytherin."_

_"Same in our family," Sylvia said beaming. "Just imagine, a new generation of Slytherins continuing family legacies! Oh I remember when we were at Hogwarts! I wonder if the common room is still the same. You kids will have to write to us all about it!"_

_Sirius winced as though the thought of being in Slytherin was a blade cutting into his very soul. Gwendolyn beamed up at her mother. _

_Sirius' heart threatened to burst through his chest as the scarlet steam engine finally rolled into the station._

_"There's the train!"Sylvia squealed. "Oh, Gwendolyn dear, have a good term. Write when you get there. I know you'll do us proud!"_

_Sirius hurried onto the train after just a mere glance with his mother in farewell, her eyes baring a mixture of "do not disappoint us" and "you better behave."_

_Students were scurrying to find compartments. Sirius joined into the fray only to find he was closely being followed by Gwendolyn White. _

_"It's rather exciting isn't it? On our way to Hogwarts, being sorted into Slytherin just like our parents."_

_"How do you know we're going to be in Slytherin?"he argued desperately searching for a way to lose her._

_"It's tradition!" Gwendolyn said as if he was being stupid. "You're generally sorted into the same house that your family's been in, and you're whole family's been in Slytherin. You'll be in Slytherin."_

_"Oh yeah? Well, what if I don't want to be in Slytherin?!" Sirius said rounding on her._

_She looked as though he had given her personal insult. "Why would you not want to be in Slytherin?"she asked as though he was being unreasonable._

_"Oh I don't know because they're evil?"_

_Gwendolyn laughed, her eyes blazing. "There is no good and evil. There is only power."_

_"Fine," Sirius said shortly. "Maybe I don't want that kind of power then."_

_"Well, it doesn't matter what you want because it's been decided for you."_

_"No, it hasn't," Sirius growled. _

_"You'll be in Slytherin whether you want to or not," she said as though this settled the matter._

_"No," Sirius said glowering. "I won't." His eyes caught an open compartment with a red headed girl and a skinny boy with untidy black hair and glasses._

_"But – " Gwendolyn started as he stepped inside the compartment._

_"Now, shove off." He said as he slammed the door in her face._

_It was until the Sorting when Sirius really started to panic about what Gwendolyn had said. _

_"Black, Sirius," Professor McGonagall called. _

_Sirius, avoiding Gwendolyn's piercing gaze, slowly approaching the stool. What if she was right? What if he didn't have a say in what house he was in? What if he ended up in Slytherin?_

_He tensed as the hat was placed upon his head. Nothing happened…at least not right away._

_"Ahhhh," said a voice in his ear, "an age lasting legacy, the noble and most ancient House of Black." Sirius grimaced. "Oh, but what's this? A cry for change. How interesting. How brave. How very brave. Well…where shall you go then?" _

_There was a pause. Sirius could have sworn his heart stopped beating._

_Then, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The first pair of eyes he met when the hat was removed was Gwendolyn's. She looked not only dumbfounded, but positively horrified. Sirius gave her a triumphant grin before making his way towards the applauding Gryffindor table, his heart considerable lighter. _

_It was a while before "White, Gwendolyn!" was called. She seemed to have lost all the color in her face as she sat upon the stool. Though no sooner had the hat grazed her head, it cried, "SLYTHERIN!"_

_She looked slightly shaken as she hopped off the stool, but with one glance at Sirius she straightened herself up with pride and marched off to the opposite end of the hall, where she was applauded by her fellow Slytherins. _

Ever since that day, she had a vicious vendetta against Sirius. She was always trying to top him in everything, and in some things she could… well, whatever could be achieved by sucking up to a teacher. He couldn't name how many times she had attempted and succeeded in getting him in trouble, some of which she had framed him for and other's…not so much. She had been furious when he had scored higher in his O.W.L.'s than she did. Little Miss Perfect was always out to extenuate his every flaw, and now Sirius had decided he was just about fed up with it.

* * *

I know "There is no good and evil. There's only power" is a line from the first movie, but it's going to play a large part in the story, especially with Gwen. You can't think Harry was the only one Voldemort used that line on!

I hope you enjoyed. Check out my other work-in-progress Beyond the Map, if you have the chance!

Reviews are encouraged and very much appreciated, especically since this is the first chapter!

Love,

Commodore Puddles


	2. Common Sense

Chapter Two

Common Sense

Gwendolyn White entered the common room feeling rather pleased with herself before she choked on the putrid smell lingering in the room.

"Potter and Black's work," her friend Angelina Lydon confirmed, coughing.

"I figured," she said fighting the quickly spreading nausea, "I've already dealt with them. Of course now I'm thinking thirty points and a detention was too lenient."

"Good evening, Slytherins!" Professor Slughorn sang as he entered the common room to see how the start of term was treating them. He gagged. "Egads! What is that smell?"

"Potter and Black thought it would be amusing, sir, to set off Dungbombs in our common room," Gwen reported.

"Those two start trouble earlier and earlier as the years go on," he chuckled almost affectionately, making Gwen's eyes narrow in disapproval.

"I've already handled the situation as to their punishment, sir," she pressed on, "Professor McGonagall is their head of house – "

He laughed. "I hope you didn't reprimand them too much, Gwendolyn my dear. House rivalry is completely natural, and you must admire their spirit."

"Their 'spirit' has no regards for the rules set down for not only order, but their own as well as other's safe – "

"Gwendolyn dear," he sighed placing his hands on her shoulders, "it was all harmless fun. No injuries, no fatalities. I fear you are becoming far too serious of a person, my dear, and life is regrettably too short for that."

"Professor Slughorn," Gwen said sternly as though determined to make him see reason to the crimes of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"This awful stench though," he interrupted releasing her, "could be a bit of a problem."

Gwen whipped out her wand irritably and a light purple mist swirled from the tip, diminishing the rank odor appropriately.

"Excellent work, my dear!" he said clapping her on the back, "That's much better."

"Now, Professor, I – " Gwen vainly started again.

"I hope everyone's starting the term strong, both academically and not," he said beaming around at all of them, "I know you'll all make me proud. Good night, sleep tight, and I'll see you all tomorrow!" He bustled out of the common room leaving an agitated Gwen in his wake.

She collapsed in a chair next to Angelina, massaging her temples furiously.

"Honestly, I don't see how Dungbombs are harmless fun. We could've choked to death," Angelina said in attempts to agree with Gwen. "I could almost guarantee McGonagall would not be laughing if we chucked Dungbombs in their common room."

"That's because Slughorn is a fool," Gwen said harshly, "He's so taken with Potter – and – and Black that he refuses to see inappropriateness of their actions. He's one of the many teachers who enables them to act with such recklessness and irresponsibility without consequence."

She angrily started unpacking her homework from her bag. She opened several books and rolls of parchment laden with notes.

"Potter and Black only do it because they think all Slytherins are scum," Angelina said sourly. "I mean, not all of us are out to join You-Know-Who and they act as if we've already done so."

Gwendolyn shut one of her books with a disdainful snap, her eyes briefly narrowing to slits.

Angelina backtracked immediately, panic spreading over her pixie-like features, "I'm sorry, Gwen! I forgot you were wanting to join him."

"It's fine," Gwen said coolly, "It'll be another year before I can do so, but it'll be worth it. I just have to escape this hell-hole first."

Angelina remained silent. Gwen hesitated. She knew Angelina liked it at Hogwarts. It was far better than what she had at home at any rate, and Gwen respected that.

"I'm sorry, Ange," she said quickly, "It's just, I belong out there at the Dark Lord's side, not in here learning second rate magic."

"Why can't you join him now?" Angelina asked.

"He wants fully qualified wizards in his service. I'm not about to offer him an under qualified dropout. It may be second rate magic, but it's still magic and I will offer him anything I can."

Angelina nodded in understanding. "Hey Rosier! Avery!"

Two tall and fairly handsome boys ambled over to their table.

"Hello there, Angelina, Gwen," Alex Avery said taking a seat next to Angelina.

"What are you two vixens up to?" Evan Rosier asked winking at Gwen.

"Gwen managed to take points from Gryffindor and give Black and Potter detentions for setting off Dungbombs in the common room," Angelina said smiling at Gwen.

"Did you really?" asked Rosier, "Honestly, Gwen, you should've just hexed them. I mean, it's about what those gits deserve. Points and detentions don't mean anything."

"You weren't at the Prefects meeting, Evan," Gwen said changing the subject.

He laughed. "Right, and what did I miss? Another heart-filled speech from Dumbledore about 'doing the right thing?' You didn't report me, did you?"

Gwen snorted. "No, even though I should've."

"Come on, Gwen. Lighten up," Rosier said lightheartedly. "You know rumor is the first Hogsmeade weekend's in two weeks. What do you say we go together?" He gave her a charming grin.

"Not in your life, Evan," Avery laughed, "Ole Gwen doesn't like to have fun."

"She just needs a reminder. Come on, Gwen, we used to have fun, remember?" he said putting his arm around her, "You and me and the Potions classroom." She pushed him so he fell.

Just then Severus Snape slouched in. They all moved over to make room for him. Rosier rejoined Avery with a wounded ego. Severus looked miserable then again, he had been ever since the end of last term. Only Gwen seemed to be keen as to why.

She waited until Avery and Rosier were immersed into conversation with Angelina.

"So, how'd the Evans library stakeout go? Horrendously I'm assuming?"

He threw open his Potions book and started scribbling in it without answering.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Angelina announced standing up.

"So we're on for Hogsmeade, right?" Rosier called after her.

"No," she laughed, "way to try and rebound though."

"Come on, Ange, don't go all Gwen on me," he said following her to the girls' staircase with Avery close behind laughing, "You just don't know when to give up, mate."

"He's not the only one," Gwen said glancing at Severus.

Again, no response, only his quill scratching angrily on the page.

"Give it up, Sev, she's not going to talk to you again no matter how much you stalk her," she said returning to her notes on medieval dragon blood-letting. She sensed him glaring at her and turned to face him.

"It's a good riddance, Sev. Honestly, how do you expect to serve the Dark Lord with that Mudblood hanging on your every thought?"

"Don't say that word!" he snapped.

"But it's what she is, Sev," Gwen retorted haughtily. "You couldn't have obsessed over a girl of decent heritage?"

"I never had a choice," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't help it."

"Well, you're going to have to learn to," she said glaring at him severely, "the Dark Lord isn't going to take Mudblood lovers into his service. You're going to have to choose where your loyalties lie."

She started packing up her stuff.

"Unless you want to die along with her," she said darkly, "because that's the fate that awaits you if this infatuation continues."

She grabbed her bag and headed towards the staircase.

"Once Lily sees the power I can obtain through the Dark Lord – " he started, following her.

" – she isn't going to be any more impressed. She'll be just as disgusted. She doesn't understand. She won't ever understand."

"I'll make her understand," Severus said eyes flashing, "Potter will never be able – "

"Potter?" Gwen asked. "What does Potter have anything to do with this?"

"He fancies her! James Potter fancies her, and he won't leave her alone," he cried miserably.

She sighed shaking her head. "If she chooses him over you Severus, then she's more of a waste of your time than she previously was."

"Shut up!" he roared, pushing her against the wall.

Gwen glanced at the wand pressed to her throat and laughed. "Really, Severus? Are you threatening me? What's in your head? She's made you lose all common sense! You're a clever man, Sev. Never thought you'd be stupid enough to threaten a Prefect as well as your friend."

The malicious spark in his black eyes seemed to fade as he lowered his wand.

"You're that one that doesn't understand," he muttered bitterly as he backed off.

"If this is what 'love' does to people, makes them into reckless powerless fools, then I hope to never understand," she said callously as she marched up the stairs.

Angelina was in the shower when Gwen entered their room. Gwen threw her bag onto her bed.

Was everyone losing their heads? Was she the only one willing to do what it takes to join the Dark Lord and pose as a worthy servant? One more year after this one. She just had to make it there. Then she'd be sitting at his right hand, basking in the power that was Lord Voldemort.

Until then she was trapped here, abiding to Dumbledore's petty rules and regulations while finding the only bit of enjoyment out of sabotaging Potter, Black and the rest of the so called "Marauders." Despite the amusement she got out of their failures, she loathed the lot. Especially, Black. Mr. Rebel-Without-A-Cause. It was repulsive how girls swooned over him. She couldn't say how many girls she'd seen him with. He wasn't even that attractive…okay even she couldn't lie to herself about that. He was maddeningly attractive, smart, funny, and he was pure blood. It didn't make sense why he was throwing it all away.

"Can you believe Evan Rosier was trying to convince me to go to Hogsmeade with him?"

Gwen forced the stormy grey eyes out of her mind as Angelina reentered the room, rubbing her short ashy blonde hair dry with a towel.

"He's only doing it to make you jealous, you know," she said as she sat down on her bed an shook her hair out.

"You should go," Gwen said absent-mindedly as she pulled her pajamas on.

"Wh – what?" Angelina stammered. "You'd be okay with it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Gwen asked idly. "I mean, it's been over six months since we went out."

"Well, it's obvious he still isn't over it and I just didn't know if…" she trailed off casting her eyes to the floor.

Gwen laughed. "I am completely uninterested." The grey eyes reemerged. "I have other things to concern myself with than Evan Rosier."

Angelina smiled as they climbed into bed.

"Good night, Gwen," she said as she doused the lamp.

"Night."

Gwen tugged her curtains around her and glared up at the grey eyes she could still see in her mind's eye. She turned over agitatedly trying to push them from her mind. He'd see what a mistake he made. They'd all see. She just had to be patient. Her time would come.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really like to know you guys' thoughts!

Please review! It keeps me motivated. :)

Love from, The Commodore


	3. Potions, Smells, and Tattletales

Chapter Three

Potions, Smells, and Tattletales

The Marauders made their way down to breakfast the next morning receiving much praise for their attack on Slytherin common room the previous night. Though they were disappointed to learn the smell had been since cured.

"Well, you know what they say, 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!'" James said with a mischievous grin.

"Ever the persistent one, aren't you, Prongs?" Remus said.

"Come on, Moony, where's your house spirit?"

"That's not all I was referring to," Remus said grinning broadly as a group of girls passed, their attention caught by a particular red-headed one.

"What can I say?" James said shrugging, "I was always taught to never give up. Oi, Evans!"

"Give it a rest, Potter," Lily said irritably as she glared back at him.

"Not until you go out with me, Evans," said James as he smiled charmingly at her. "Come on, Lily. Just one date is all I'm asking…"

She rolled her eyes and continued with her friends into the Great Hall.

"It's not looking good, Prongs," said Sirius with a sigh.

To their surprise James was grinning at them.

"She didn't say no."

Breakfast was nothing out of the ordinary. Mail arrived and once again there were reports of attacks and disappearances in the Daily Prophet.

"It's getting worse," Remus said setting the paper down looking quite pale.

"Worse than it already is?" James asked sounding mildly surprised.

Remus tossed him the paper. James didn't have to look past the front page to find out what he meant.

"'An alarming increase in Werewolf attacks brings many out of the streets and into their homes,'" James read out loud. "Yeah, but, Moony, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's related to Voldemort."

"It's not coincidence, James," Remus said despairingly, "He's gathering not only Werewolves, but Giants and Vampires as well, any creature that's been subject to prejudice in the wizarding world. He's recruiting them by promising them equality and power in his new order."

James shook his head sadly, scowling down at the newspaper. Peter shifted uncomfortably. It was always difficult to talk about such thing, especially since there was nothing they could do, not while they were still in school.

"Where's Padfoot?" Remus asked glancing around desperate to change the subject.

James looked up. Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"You don't think he went to class already?" Peter asked doubtfully.

"Not without us," Remus said brow furrowed.

On their way down to the dungeons for double Potions, they found him emerging from a broom closet.  
"Padfoot, there you are! Had us worried," James called in tones of mock anger. "What are you do –"

He didn't have to finish the question for it was answered as not one but two girls stepped out of the broom closet after him.

"I just wouldn't feel right if I made you ladies late to class," he said in what the Marauders recognized only too well as fake sincerity. "But we'll be seeing each other again soon, I'm sure."

They giggled as they both kissed him goodbye and pranced off down the corridor.

"Sirius Black, ladies and gentlemen!" James applauded.

Sirius humored him with a bow.

"Really, Padfoot? It's only nine o'clock in the morning!" Remus said with an odd mixture of distaste and admiration.

"Twins, Moony!" said Sirius elatedly.

"And to think we had thought you'd been kidnapped," James said satirically.

"Well, technically, I was," Sirius explained in false seriousness, "but luckily I was able to meet their demands and make my own bail."

"Good thing, 'cause I don't know what would've happened if Moony or I had to save you," James laughed.

Remus turned red.

"What about me?" Peter asked indignantly.

James and Sirius laughed.

"Oh, Wormtail, you need enough help as it is," James said in what could've been mistaken as a joking manner. Then he turned back to Sirius, "Twins though? Nice!"

"From Ravenclaw," said Sirius meeting James in a high-five.

"Why is it never Gryffindor girls, mate?" James asked as they entered the Potions classroom.

"I figured I'd leave them to you, Prongs," he answered with a wink.

"You know I'm only interested in the one," James said eyeing Lily wistfully. "I mean, I can understand why Slytherins aren't broom cupboard material, but why aren't Gryffindors? I don't think I've seen you with one since Meghan Vermiere in our fourth year."

"That's because I haven't been," Sirius said setting up his cauldron.

"Why?" The three of them asked together.

"Because if you snog a girl from your house everybody not only knows about it –"

"Everyone knows if you snog a girl anyway," Remus interjected.

"Yes, but if they're in the same house you're more likely to see them again…practically every day! It's much more difficult to say you'll see a girl again, when you have absolutely no intentions of doing so, when you're in the same house. Hard feelings are more likely to develop. Completely unjustified of course."

"It'd be easier to have a girlfriend in Gryffindor though," James suggested.

Sirius snorted. "Why would I want a girlfriend? What's the rush? There are plenty of fish in the sea, Prongs, and who knows the fish you might be able to catch if you're just limiting yourself to fishing for one particular fi – you're not even listening!"

"And who could blame him? You're starting to sound like Slughorn babbling on about the students he's had and how they were all special," came the arrogant voice of Gwendolyn White from behind them.

"It's better than listening to your incessant whining," jeered Sirius.

Before Gwen could open her mouth for a retort, Slughorn started class. Gwen and Angelina took their seats at the table next to the Marauders' and were shortly joined by Rosier and Snape.

"Now, before we begin, pop quiz!" he said excitedly

The class groaned.

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed. "But there are some potions I'd like you to have a look at. One of 'em we will make during the course of the term, but the other two we will not and are, in fact, banned from brewing at Hogwarts. Now, gather 'round!"

They gathered around Slughorn and three cauldrons that had been set up.

He gestured to the first cauldron. "Anyone care to take a guess what it is?"

Gwendolyn immediately stepped forward. She peered into the cauldron and examined the containments.

"Draught of Living Death," she answered confidently, "a clear, very powerful sleeping potion. It puts the drinker into a deep sleep that mimics the state of death."

"Well done, Miss White," he said beaming, "five points to Slytherin. How about this one?" He pointed to the second cauldron.

"Polyjuice Potion," she answered almost immediately.

"Bloody show-off," Sirius mumbled sourly under his breath.

"It allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else," Gwen continued.

"Right again! Five more points to Slytherin. Now, this one," he added ominously.

Gwendolyn fell silent as the rest of the class her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"No one?" Slughorn asked disappointedly.

"Amortentia," answered Remus suddenly.

"Yes!" Slughorn said smiling brightly, "Five points to Gryffindor."

Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"Now, can anyone tell me what Amortentia does?"

"It's a love potion," Angelina squeaked. "Well, not love exactly, but attraction or – er –"

"Obsession," finished Slughorn dramatically. "What's unique about it?"

"It smells different to each person…what attracts us," Lily answered hesitantly.

"Correct," Slughorn said, "five more points to Gryffindor.

He had everyone in the class come up to smell it.

"Lily in a cauldron," sighed James grinning at Lily who only scowled at him. "What about you, Padfoot? A broom cupboard?"

They laughed, but Sirius frowned. He wasn't quite sure what it smelled like to him. It was very nice, but unfamiliar. It was kind of a pine smell, like an herb, he wanted to say rosemary, but there was a minty smell to it too. He felt his heart rate pick up in excitement the longer he stood next to the cauldron trying to figure it out.

"What about you, Moony?" he asked stepping away so that Remus could have a turn.

"Probably books," James teased, "and homework and a freshly dipped quill."

Remus shot him a glare, but then smiled. "Only partly. It also smells like chocolate and evergreens."

"I smell freshly tilled soil and fudge and – and cheese!" Peter said.

"Well, you are a rat, Wormtail," Remus said his voice dropping to a peaceful, dreamy tone due to the Amortentia's spirally fumes.

* * *

Before they could enter the Great Hall for lunch, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Black, Potter! A word, please."

"Professor, if this is about the Filabuster fireworks in the girls' toilets we are completely innocent."

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"Nevermind then."

"I'm here to discuss Dungbombs in the Slytherin common room. Perhaps you know something about that?"

"Best to just give us the detention and skip the lecture, eh, Professor?" James said grinning.

"I thought so," she said with a slight smile. "Eight o'clock, my classroom."

"It's a date," Sirius said with a charming smile as he and James joined Remus and Peter at the doors to the Great Hall. "Filabusters in the girls' toilet? Sounds brilliant, we may have to actually try that one."

"Professor," Gwen called as she came up the stairs from the dungeon, "I'm having a bit of a problem with the homework. Would you have any time today to review it with me?"

"I'm afraid I have classes all day today, but" she glanced at James and Sirius' retreating backs, "I might be able to tonight. I'll just be supervising Potter and Black's detention – "

"Perfect," Gwen said smiling sweetly, "I promise not to be a distraction. They'll hardly know I'm there."

* * *

They reported to the Transfiguration Classroom shortly after eight that night.

"Lines, gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said, "One-hundred, saying 'I will show respect toward my fellow classmates and their houses –"

"Sorry I'm late, Professor."

James and Sirius looked back at the door to find Gwen White.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" they demanded.

"Seeking help on homework," Gwen said simply though her eyes glinted something unpleasant.

"But, Professor, this is _our_ detention," James pleaded.

"She can't be here. What if we need help?" Sirius said glaring at Gwen.

"I'm sure you are quite capable of writing lines by yourself, Mr. Black," McGonagall said flatly as she turned to Gwen. "I want all one-hundred by the end of the hour."

James and Sirius started while Professor McGonagall spoke with Gwen.

"She doesn't need help," Sirius muttered irritably as they watched her perform all the calculations and precision needed to transfigure a ribbon into a snake and vice versa perfectly. "She just wanted to make sure we didn't get off the hook."

"Hurry up and finish your lines and we'll all be happy," James suggested as he started scribbling faster. "You don't have to do all of them. They never actually count."

At about eighty lines they stopped put down their quills. "Done, Professor."

She walked over to collect their parchment with Gwen at her heels. Sure enough, McGonagall just scanned the parchment just to make sure there was something actually written on it, but just as she was about to dismiss them –

"Black only wrote eighty," Gwen said, eyes still on the paper. "Last I checked eighty wasn't one-hundred."

Sirius and James stared at her dumbstruck. Even Professor McGonagall seemed shocked at the nitpicky accusation. Professor McGonagall couldn't just let him go, but instead of making him write them over again, like Gwen suggested, she only made him write twenty more to complete the hundred.

"Please, Black, don't argue for once. Just do it," McGonagall sighed rubbing her head. "I have to talk to Potter about Quidditch tryouts. Miss White, I believe you have a firm grasp on the material so you may go." She left the room with James, who Gwen did not call out and so he got to leave.

Sirius fumed as he jotted down twenty more lines. Gwen stuck around, probably to make sure he did them or to see how else she could get him into trouble.

"Do you wish to count these too?" he asked bitterly as he dropped the parchment on Professor McGonagall's desk.

"No," she said with that insufferable look of triumph on her face, "I'll trust your word."

"You sure didn't trust my word the first time," he growled, taking a step toward her.

"Well, honestly, how hard was it to just write twenty more lines?" she asked. "Or you could have just avoided the situation altogether by not desecrating the Slytherin common room or by following rules in general."

"Well, not all of us have unbearably large sticks shoved up our arses like you, thank you very much," he snarled taking another step towards her.

They were so close to each other that their noses were only about an inch apart. Their eyes locked in a narrowed glare, both tempted to grab their wand and hex the other.

"At least I have a decent amount of respect to my name," she hissed back.

"Oh yeah, _respect_. Is that what you call it? Being an annoying know-it-all who thinks she's better than everyone else, a nosy little snitch who has to interfere in everyone's business and –" he suddenly stopped, his eyes wide.

_No way. It couldn't be._

"At least I don't have to break fifty school rules to get my parents' attention," she snapped her eyes looking almost watery as she pushed past Sirius to storm out of the classroom.

_There it was again._

Sirius stood frozen to the spot, too petrified to inhale again.

That smell. Rosemary with mint…the same as that Amortentia potion. He forced himself to breathe again. It was gone. Maybe he had imagined it…but he had been certain…it was there…just like in Potions class…

He slowly glanced back at the door.

He groaned.

_No. Please. No._

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Love,

The Commodore


	4. Attraction

Chapter Four

Attraction

Sirius burst out the castle doors in a fury. He charged down the lawn towards the lake. It was dark now. The only light came from the castle. Sirius paced along the bank of the lake, his mind rushing and his heart pounding.

What the hell just happened?

He had been mad – no, furious with Gwen. He had been two seconds away from cursing her and not caring what the consequences might have been. Then, that smell – the same smell from that bloody love potion – had caught his attention. There was no way he had imagined it no matter how much he wished he had.

But…_her_? It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"Get a grip on yourself, Sirius!" he said through gritted teeth.

_Gwendolyn White_.

He ran his hands angrily through his hair.

It was ridiculous, stupid, and inconceivable. He hated her. Hated her. Didn't he? Of course he did! She had been nothing but a nuisance. She was always nosing around trying to get him in trouble. She was always trying to prove him wrong, trying to prove how much better she was than him. How could _she _smell like that? Why? How could he possibly be in love with _her?_

In _love?_ That word frightened him above all else. It made the very warmth of his blood run cold, and his insides churn relentlessly.

_No._

There was no way. He was being stupid. He was…over thinking the situation. It was a coincidence. Yes, a coincidence. That was all.

Sirius stopped pacing.

How long could he convince himself of that?

He shook his head.

_Not long._

A half of an hour later, after he had calmed down a bit, he saw himself fit enough to return to Gryffindor Tower.

"Padfoot!"

He jumped slightly at the sound of his name.

"Padfoot!" James called from one of the chairs by the fire. "Where the hell did you go? I got done talking with McGonagall and you were gone."

"Sorry, mate, I just had to get out of there," Sirius said shrugging.

"I can't believe White called you out!" James said kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "She's a right pain in the arse."

"You have no idea," Sirius said vaguely, sitting down in the vacant chair next to him.

"She has it in for us, I swear."

"Us?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you," he said smiling sheepishly.

"It got worse after you left," Sirius said, "She stuck around to make sure I finished those lines and her and I got into an argument."

"Did you hex her?" James asked excitedly.

"No. Thought about it. God knows I wanted to," Sirius said turning towards the fire, his mind flashing back to the hatred he had felt. It was hatred, right? He had wanted to hurt her…right?

"You can't let her wind you up like that," James said.

"She was just…so irritating. I had to go cool off for a bit."

"Oh my god you killed her!" James said dramatically.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "No. Sadly, she still lives to torment mankind."

"Well, at least you're not a murderer," James said with a smile.

_No._ Sirius couldn't help thinking. _I'm so much worse._

_"_Because, honestly, she's not worth it, mate."

Sirius nodded faintly in agreement.

"You alright?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sirius forced himself to say. James would be disgusted…or think he was out of his mind…or just think he was being stupid.

* * *

Gwen stormed through the common room, ignoring calls from Evan and Angelina. She yanked open the door to her room, slammed it shut, and threw herself onto her bed, her breath coming in shallow heaves.

_Stupid Sirius, _she thought bitterly, _the great wonderful fantastic Sirius Black!_

She glared up at the canopy above her bed. The grey eyes were back, mocking her.

_Annoying know-it-all…nosy little snitch…_

His laughing face swam into view. Her nails dung into her palms as she clenched her hands into fists. She wanted to hit something.

_Sirius Black_

The rebel. The prankster. The seducer.

Sirius and his stupid friends, _The Marauders._ Sirius and his stupid girl toys, his conquests, and how they haunted just about every broom closet or abandoned classroom in the castle. And yet…she'd almost rather die than admit it but…she sometimes would find herself wishing she was one of them. One of the astonishingly pretty girls coming out of the broom cupboard, breathless, hand-in-hand with Sirius Black. She vainly yearned to know what it would be like to be the one his desiring gaze fell upon, what it would be like to be alone with, touched by, kissed by Sirius Black. It was the fantasy many girls throughout Hogwarts shamelessly had, but for her it was one she fought so viciously against. The years she had spent scowling at his name, sneering at his antics, scoffing at his enchanting smile, scorning those mesmerizing steel grey eyes, and yet the feverish fantasy whirled through her mind more often than she would care to admit.

She squashed her pillow to her face to stifle a scream of frustration. Why wouldn't he just go away! How she hated him!

She removed the pillow and forced deep breaths. Her eyes stung with tears, and for that she hated him more. Why did she care what Black said? He didn't know anything. Especially where she was concerned. He didn't know her at all. She _was_ better than him.

She'd show him. Soon he'd see. Soon she'd be with the Dark Lord…then they'd all see…

* * *

Sirius couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. What was this? What was happening to him? He wasn't thinking clearly.

He was in love with a girl he positively loathed. How did that make any sense? It didn't. It was stupid. In love…with Gwendolyn White? He almost wanted to laugh. It was so absurd!

"Prongs?" he whispered through the darkness.

No answer.

"Prongs!" he hissed.

When there was still no response, he grabbed a pair of wadded up socks and chucked them at him.

"Oi, James, wake up! It's urgent!"

James grunted as he shot up. "Wh-what is it? Did Wormtail wet the bed again?"

"No," Sirius said flatly.

"Then what're you waking me up for? It's still dark," he mumbled grumpily as he lay back down and turned over.

Sirius hesitated. "How do you know if - if you're in love?"

"I don't know," he yawned, "ask me in the morning."

Within two seconds he was back asleep.

_Well, that was loads of help,_ he thought sarcastically.

Gwendolyn White.

He was _in love_ with Gwendolyn White.

He sat up suddenly.

But he wasn't…well, not exactly. Amortentia smelled like whatever was attractive to the individual. Amortentia wasn't love…it was…attraction!

He lay back down and smiled to himself.

Attraction.

Attraction was something he could deal with. Attraction was something he experienced on a day-to-day basis and could easily be disposed of…and he knew only too well how…

* * *

**Commodore's Note: **Sorry this chapter's kind or shorter and more jumbled. Things are about to get interesting! I hope you're ready. A big thank you to all who have reviewed! Words cannot begin to describe what it means to me. Please continue reveiwing :) And for those who have yet to review...please do! Pretty please?! Final exams are approaching and I need something to get me through hahaha. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!


	5. Excuses and Explanations

Chapter Five

Excuses and Explanations

A week passed. Gwen woke up with a headache. Her head pounded with every step as her and Angelina walked to breakfast. Before they could even enter the Great Hall, her head nearly exploded from the thunderous shouts and jeers resonating in the corridor.

Angelina stood on tip-toe to try and see over the crowd what was happening. Gwen sighed irritably and shoved her way through the mob.

"What's going on? Out of the way! Prefect coming through."

She finally reached the eye of the storm to find James Potter and Sirius Black wands out and pointed at a suspended, boil-covered Severus as everyone egged them on. Only Remus Lupin seemed to be void of amusement.

"Really, James, put him down. Sirius this isn't – " he tried weakly.

"Come on, Moony," James said, "It's just Snivellus."

Part of her really didn't feel like dealing with Potter and Black today, but if the opportunity was just presenting itself out in the open…

She pushed her way to them. They were roaring with laughter as they made Sev do cartwheels in the air, but Sirius tensed suddenly, the laughter vanishing from his face like a dog that'd caught a scent of a rabbit.

"Do you two ever not cause trouble?" she asked snidely.

James and Sirius whipped around to look at her, their break in eye contact causing Severus to fall to the ground. Angelina rushed to help him up.

"Do you ever not nose around?" James sneered back.

"It's not nosing if you're laying it out for the world to see," she said coolly. "Sometimes I think you lot like getting caught. Don't get me wrong, I'm only too happy to oblige, but," she eyed Remus with mock sympathy, "you know, it's one thing not to respect authority, but to not even respect the authority of your friend…that's cold. I can't imagine. Why be made a Prefect if no one listens to you…not even your friends."

"Shut it, White," James said aggressively.

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius said quickly grabbing his wand arm so he wouldn't jinx her. "Let's go, it's starting to smell a little too much like Slytherin Prefect for my liking."

James glared at Gwen as he allowed himself to be ushered into the Great Hall. Remus gave her a very solemn look as he slowly trailed after them, Peter following close behind.

"Alright, break it up! Show's over!" Gwen shouted at the crowd as she walked over to Severus and Angelina. Severus was still gasping furiously, his face livid.

"Come on, Sev," she said gently.

They led him towards the Great Hall with him cursing under his breath, death gripping his wand.

Sirius watched as they sat at the Slytherin table. Now that he knew that smell, he smelled it everywhere, especially when Gwen was nearby. He wasn't quite sure why he had never noticed it before. He guessed it was because he had never really been that physically close to Gwen before like he had in McGonagall's classroom. Now that the damn love potion has brought it to his attention, he didn't know if he could ever go back to not noticing it.

_Attraction._ He reminded himself. _That is all it is. Completely temporary. _

"She makes an honest prankster's job more difficult," James complained.

"It's a shame she's attractive," Sirius said without thinking.

James choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Attractive?" he sputtered. "Padfoot, please say you're kidding! She's a Slytherin, mate, and in case you've forgotten, she's evil."

"I'm just saying as far as Slytherins go, she's – "

"Wow, pickings must be really slim for you to consider a Slytherin. Especially, Gwendolyn White!"

"I'm not considering –" he lied.

"Evil!" cried James waving his arms frantically for dramatic effect.

"She's annoying as hell, yes, but evil –"

"She wants to be a Death Eater," said James raising his eyebrows. "She can't wait to sign up for Voldemort's crew, and she's proud of it. How many times have we heard her say it herself? If that's not evil, I don't know what is."

Sirius felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. He was right. How many times had they heard her voice praise for Voldemort and pure-blood supremacy? It was evil. How on earth was he attracted to that? He felt disgusted with himself. It was a shame though. It was a shame such a pretty girl was choosing such a dark path. Now he that he had brought himself to admit it, Gwen was fairly pretty. She was a little less than a head shorter than him with long chestnut brown hair and pale green eyes surrounded by long dark lashes.

He had spent the last week trying to calculate how he should go about this attraction cure. He knew exactly what measures to take if desperation was at its worst, but he'd find a way around it if possible. It wasn't like him to hesitate, especially when an attractive girl was involved. He still had a sense of pride not to use the default setting on Gwen. He'd be sacrificing all dignity.

There had to be an explanation. How could someone like Gwendolyn White emit the scent that was most attractive to him? It plagued him all through Defense Against the Dark Arts. It didn't help that they had that class with the Slytherins and that Gwen had sat right in front of him. He tried to glare at the back of her head, but the scent coaxed a complacent smile out of him instead.

He had an idea after class.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit," he told James as he hurried of down the corridor.

"Oi, White!"

Gwen turned around with an agitated sigh.

"What perfume do you wear?" he asked trying to keep a reasonable distance.

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"What perfume do you wear?" he repeated slowly enough to make sure he was at the very least insulting her intelligence.

"I don't wear perfume," she answered curtly, "Why?"

Sirius' face fell, but he made a quick recovery. He shrugged, "Was going to say it was the same thing my mother wears, but I guess it must just be the natural smell of a loony heartless munter." With that he trotted off leaving Gwen puzzled and slightly seething.

_Damn_. Why couldn't she be like every other girl and wear some sort of perfume?

Sirius was running out of explanations… It was maddening. Any other girl wouldn't have needed an explanation. He was procrastinating. A Slytherin, and a future Death Eater... he shuddered. He wanted to retain whatever self-respect he had left.

He spent the next day trying to complete a master prank with James, but everywhere he went she was there. He couldn't dwell in denial and confusion any longer. It was time. The attraction had to be solved, had to be cured…in the only way he ever knew how.

Goodbye dignity.

* * *

**Commodore's Note: **Sorry! No fun yet. This is kind of a set up chapter for the events to come in next chapter. Sirius had to be in denial for just a bit longer. Being attracted to an aspiring Death Eater is very nauseating to him no matter how pretty she may be.

Please Review! I love hearing from you all so much!


	6. Black Magic

Chapter Six

Black Magic

It was what his friends affectionately dubbed as "Black Magic." It was probably the greatest disarming mechanism he had against the female species known to man. It could be agreed upon that the persuasive power Sirius Black held over women wasn't just a talent but a gift! It was a charm and a grace very few were blessed with. Not every man could make a girl swoon with just the slightest acknowledgement of their presence, but Sirius Black could. Granted, not all girls were gained on presence and looks alone. He had to through in a bit of his own work sometimes to seal the deal. Every girl was different and alterations in enchantments were made accordingly. Some girls liked seemingly shy men, sensitive men, forward men, bad boys, or what came most naturally to him, aloofness. Each role had to be played with precision and had to be believable. It was more than a practice. It was an art.

Some girls liked flattery, some jokes and teasing, some wily smiles with a wink, others just preferred to cut to the chase – you, me, closet, now – Sirius liked those girls in particular, but Gwendolyn White was going to be different. She was going to be difficult. From what Sirius could see she takes flattery as mockery, lacks all sense of humor, and rolled her eyes at any sort of innuendo. That left, cut to the chase, but then the problem was, how? The Slytherin – Gryffindor rivalry was too deep to ignore, not to mention their own residing dislike for each other personally. It was going to be a delicate operation, possibly dangerous. A challenge…but then again, Sirius Black liked challenges.

So the games begun.

He decided the first step was to get her alone, away from her Slytherin friends. Which was much easier said than done. All girls seemed to travel in packs at all hours of the day. They even went to the lavatory in, at the very least, pairs. This frustrated Sirius. He'd have to use a little creativity to separate Gwen from the herd.

First attempt 

He spotted Gwen coming out of the Transfiguration classroom. He whipped out his wand.

"Diffindo!" he murmured.

Gwen's bag split open. Books, parchment, and quill poured onto the floor.

"Damn," she muttered angrily as she knelt to pick up her books.

Evan Rosier bent to help, but Gwen waved him away impatiently.

"No, I got it. Go on. I'll catch up."

Sirius waited until the Slytherins had disappeared around the corner before he walked over to her.

"Having issues, White?" he asked, smile in place and trying to keep a neutral tone.

She looked up at him, frowned and continued gathering her things without answering.

Sirius frowned.

He knelt to help and Gwen looked as he had shocked her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as though Sirius was committing a serious crime.

"Thought you might want a hand," he answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Well, I don't," she said sharply as she snatched her copy of An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration out of his hands. "And since when did you care?"

"Can't a guy be nice without being interrogated?"

"What do you want?" she asked glaring at him suspiciously.

"Who said I wanted anything?" he said his brow furrowing, "and if I did what could I possibly want from you?"

"I don't know," she sneered. "Run out of girls in the school, yet?"

"No," he smirked, "are you interested?"

She laughed callously. "No! I have something called self-respect. Something those little bints your always with have probably never heard of."

"Good," Sirius said haughtily, "cause I wouldn't even have considered you. I have something called standards."

"Oh really?" she cackled, "Like 'must layered with makeup, dumber than a pile of rocks, and void of self worth'?"

Sirius forced a laugh. "No, like having a soul."

Second attempt

So he lost his temper. It was a minor setback. Nothing he couldn't recover from.

Gwendolyn was always on the prowl for rule breakers, and there was nothing she loved more than getting him into trouble.

They were in Potions making a Fire Protection potion. Ironically, if the potion is agitated during the half hour simmering period, it burst into flames. Sirius slipped a Filibuster firework into Gwen's cauldron trying to make it look like he was being sneaky, but in the intention of her seeing him. It went off, showering the class in gold sparks as her potion erupted into crimson flames.

Naturally, her prosecuting gaze fell upon the Marauders, but she made no accusations.

Sirius ignored his friend's praise and shock of getting off the hook as he watched her start the potion all over again without much complaint.

Why didn't she call him out?

Sirius clenched his jaw in frustration. _Now_ she didn't rat him out.

He even hexed Snivellus in the same corridor as her and it was Rosier who took points away from Gryffindor.

Third Attempt

It was more by chance than anything. Peeves was pelting students with water balloons in the Charms corridor. The floor was as drenched as the students. All Sirius did was freeze a patch of water as Gwen stepped on it and made sure he was there to catch her. The crowed hall of scuttling students kept her friends from doubling back as they were pushed onward by those wishing to escape the watery bombs.

"Watch it, White," he said as he caught her. He tried to keep a clear head as the rosemary mint smell of her hair filled his nose.

"I am!" she said indignantly as she tried to stand herself back up only to slip on the ice again, falling back into him.

"What're doing here anyway, Black? Do you just not go to class -?" she stopped suddenly. She pushed him away with surprising force and backed away, wide-eyed with her hands over her mouth and nose. "No," she gasped, "no way. Not _you._"

Sirius knew that look. It was the same look of horror he had at his detention with McGonagall over a week ago when he…

"You too?" he asked with surprising calmness as he watched the rush of students start to thin out.

"What do you mean 'you too?' You can't – you – wait," she stammered her eyes still wide with horror. "No!"

"So," he said with a slight smirk. "What do I smell like?"

"There's been – a mistake," she gasped still backing away, "It can't be you! You – you – you –!"

Sirius, at this moment, didn't know if he was relieved or insulted by this reaction.

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled either," he said frowning. "There are girls who would be thrilled to –"

"I'm not one of them! I have dignity and respect and – this isn't happening."

He took a step towards her. "Too late. It's happened. We may not be happy about it but –"

"Why? This isn't right. There's been a mistake," she said her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"That's what I've been telling myself."

"So," she said trying to keep her voice steady, "what do we do?"

Sirius smiled. "Well, there's really only one way to act upon attraction – "

"No," Gwen said curtly.

"Oh? And what's your plan?"

"We ignore it," she said simply.

"Ignore it?" Sirius repeated. "If that really worked do you think I'd be here right now?"

"Look, it's a scent and nothing more. We should both know how unattracted we are to each other. Why would a scent a potion produced change that?"

"So it's just coincidence?" He laughed. "I spent days telling myself that! But every time I see you – "

"Then we'll just have to avoid each other," she said stubbornly.

He laughed harder. "I tried that! But you were everywhere! Gwen, I've been attracted to many girls and there was only one way to get it out of my system."

"But you were never attracted to me before, right? This is just all because of some stupid smell. That's all."

"That's not entirely true," Sirius admitted.

Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"It's not that you weren't ever attractive, just the whole you being a Slytherin thing…not to mention a Voldemort supporter," he said quickly, "Nothing personal, it's just…well I have a sense of self-respect too, you know."

She crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically.

"So you're saying a snog in the nearest broom cupboard is going to solve everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said smiling.

Gwen stood there for a moment. It appeared as though she was deliberating, but then she turned on heel and stormed down the corridor.

"Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours!"

"Fine!" he shouted back storming away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Gwen's plan failed…miserably. He was everywhere! She was even running into him during the first Hogsmeade weekend. Part of her wondered why she was fighting this. As much as the fantasy of a dark broom cupboard alone with Sirius Black plagued her…it was _Black_, the trouble maker, womanizer, blood traitor! Besides, she didn't want to be just another one of his cupboard conquests, a check mark on his list, a notch on the bed post.

Besides, what if he was right? What if it was just a snog and then she was out of his system? Then again maybe it was for the best to get each other out of their systems. Unfortunately, Gwen was far too stubborn to let Sirius be right.

But her frustration had reached its max a week later when she's was at the library with Angelina, Avery, Rosier and Sev and who should walk in but the Marauders. They sat at a table not too far away, and quickly hid themselves behind a walk of books.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" Sev asked glaring over at them.

"Probably something stupid and destructive," Gwen said trying to sound apathetic as she stood up. "Who cares?" She grabbed one of the books they were finished with and left to return it.

Sirius watched her leave and waited a moment before –

"Damn it, Wormtail, we need spells to make things plottable, not unplottable," he sighed grabbing the book and standing up. They thankfully didn't seem to suspect anything as he walked in the same direction Gwen went.

He found her in a secluded section on the other side of the library. She was leaning against one of shelves massaging her temples.

"So how was this supposed to work again?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're not keeping to your end of the bargain!" she accused.

He laughed. "Oh really? Believe me I've been trying just to prove to you how this doesn't work."

She glared at him. "Since when do _you _ever come to the library?"

"More often than you would think. Remus makes me sometimes. Didn't anyone ever teach you that avoiding things doesn't make them go away? Honestly, I thought you were cleverer than this. And they made you a Prefect?"

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"I dare you to find the same scent anywhere else. Cause I can't."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I've been _researching_, and no other girl has that scent, at least not at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure _I _even still smell that way? I mean, if the smell's gone, then we'll stop thinking we're so attracted to each other. Because it's all in our heads, Black. That's all," she said with a confident smirk on her face.

He laughed again. "Come here." She walked around the library table separating them over to him and he smelled her hair. The scent filled his head and entire body. He backed away and shook his head to clear it. "Nothing's changed."

"What?" she cried incredulously. "but – but how could that be? I've switch shampoos like five times and started wearing perfume and – and – " she sniffed Sirius and groaned in disappointment. "Have you tried anything? Like switching your cologne or – "

"I have," he said triumphantly, "I'm wearing James'. Have been for the past three days."

"No," she moaned shaking her head in her hands.

"You still think it's just a coincidence?" he asked grinning broadly.

She glowered at him.

"Looks like we're running out of options."

She sighed. "So I kiss you and this all goes away?"

"More or less," he said with a shrug. "Not promising that just a kiss will do, but I guess we'll see."

"It's not going anywhere beyond a kiss," she said firmly.

"You say that now but – "

"Oh don't flatter yourself."

They just stared at each other for a moment, grimaces flickering across their faces before finally leaning in.

Gwen could never explain what happened exactly or more precisely how. All she knew was that she didn't feel like herself. It was like another Gwendolyn White had taken over and the library seemed very far away.

Her hands were tangled in his hair and everything smelled of the earth after the rain and cinnamon. Her heart was pounding and what had started as a simple polite kiss transformed into something desperate and fierce. Sirius Black was better than anything she could have dreamed about. Somehow she was on the library table and her and Sirius were still clinging to each other without any sign of breaking apart.

Sirius was surprised that someone so harsh and cold could be so soft and warm, her lips, her cheek, her neck, her hair. The rosemary and mint was everywhere and utterly intoxicating.

All pretense, shame, and dignity seemed forgotten, until Gwen's hands slid down his chest and she pushed him off then jumped off the table.

He stared at her with a mixture of confusion and irritation, but an explanation was given a second later when Evan Rosier appeared.

"Gwen, where did you disappear – " he spotted Sirius and pulled out his wand.

"Evan," Gwen said trying to hide her breathlessness, "it's fine. Black was just trying to contest losing house points today."

A crease appeared between his eyes. "He can do that?"

"You would know that if you showed up to more Prefect meetings," she said casually, "Come on."

As she followed Evan back she glanced back at Sirius, smirk on her face. "There will be no more contesting the issue. Problem solved."

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	7. The Flaw in the Plan

**Happy Voldemort Defeat Day! Here's your present! **

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Your ever-loving Commodore**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Flaw in the Plan

Sirius left the library feeling sullied and unusual. James talked excitedly with Remus and Peter, and Sirius couldn't hear a word. They may have been roaring with laughter, but Sirius wasn't aware of any of it because she was still there. He could still feel her pale green eyes boring into him with overpowering skepticism, her lips on his, her hands in his hair, his arms around her, the scent of her hair…

He didn't sleep that night either. As far as he could tell the attraction was still there…it almost felt stronger…

Breakfast the next day was as usual. The Daily Prophet didn't fail to report the death and despair plaguing the country, and the Marauders sat consulting each other's Herbology homework.

"Really, Wormtail, how could you confuse Devil's Snare with Bubotuber?" James asked impatiently.

"They look the same!" Peter said defensively.

"You need to get your eyes checked," Sirius said with a bark of laughter.

"Here, Peter," Remus said kindly as pulled out his Herbology book. He was the only one patient enough to handle Peter's dim-wittedness.

Sirius found himself glancing up at the Slytherin table every few minutes. Gwen had yet to even look at him. A girl from the Hufflepuff table was trying to catch his eye, giggling at nothing at a much louder volume than was necessary, flipping her long blonde hair back, and looking suggestively over at him. He ignored her. He had unfinished business with Gwendolyn White and he knew nothing had changed with her either…at least he didn't think so despite what she said last night.

He wasn't able to talk to her until Potions the next day. He walked straight up behind her, but before he could say so much as a word –

"What do _you _want, Black?" Rosier sneered.

Gwen turned around agitatedly.

"I need to _contest_ the house points lost a few days ago," he said pointedly to her.

"No," she said turning away, "We've already resolved this issue, Black."

"Why do I not believe you?" he muttered in her ear, fighting the overwhelming urge to kiss it.

She didn't answer, staring determinedly at the chalkboard ahead where Slughorn was writing today's potion and what ingredients they'd need.

"You have to breathe sometime, Gwen," he said with slight amusement.

She glared at him, her face strained as she fought not to inhale.

"Padfoot," James called scoldingly, "What're doing over there? You don't want to get too close to Slytherins, they'll get their slime all over you."

As much as he wanted to see how long it took before Gwen was forced to breathe or passed out, Sirius allowed himself to be called back. He smirked at Gwen before returning to his table.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"I need to have a word with White," he answered casually.

"About what?"

"A disagreement we had. Don't worry about it. We still on for the library tonight?"

It was almost the end of class; Sirius had long since been done with his potion and was now doodling. He wasn't expecting the hand that grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him out of his seat.

"I got us permission to leave early on Prefect administrating matters," Gwen's voice hissed in his ear.

James had started to rise from his seat until Sirius shot him a look that conveyed White not being a threat.

They got to the top of the stairs, but Gwen didn't stop walking until she was sure no one would hear them.

"So much for your theory," she said mockingly.

"A kiss interrupted is a kiss never had," Sirius said, "not my fault."

She forced a laugh. "If you could even call that a kiss to begin with."

Sirius grinned. "Well it certainly was…to begin with, I think. I don't really know what it became; I wasn't calling the shots after that."

Gwen's eyes narrowed her cheeks slightly pink. "Who threw who onto the table?"

"You didn't have any apparent objections."

"Well, neither did you."

Sirius wasn't sure how, but the distance between them had disappeared and they were now so close he could see the freckles of blue embedded in the pastel green of her eyes. She didn't pull away as slipped his hand behind her neck and kissed her.

They were both controlled this time. This could've been because the bell rang two seconds later forcing them to leap apart.

"Did you hex her?" asked James excitedly as he, Remus, and Peter appeared at the top of the stairs. Then he saw Gwen, in perfect non-hexed condition, behind Sirius and his face fell, "Damn."

"Come on," Sirius said putting his arms around his and Remus' shoulders, "I hope there's something good for lunch. I'm starving."

He glanced back at Gwen, who said nothing, but watched them leave until Rosier, Angelina, and Sev met up with her.

The Marauders spent lunch plotting their next big prank. It was starting to become a challenge to come up with something new.

"I mean the last thing we want is to become predictable," James said stretching.

"The smell of Dungbombs is getting tiresome," Remus said pulling out a book.

"But you know what never does?" James asked grinning as he pulled out his wand. Sirius grinned mischievously as they saw Snape leaving the Great Hall with his group of Slytherins.

"Locomotor Mortis."

They roared with laughter as Snape's legs snapped together and he fell flat on his hooked nose.

"I saw that, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor," Rosier said helping Snape to his feet. "Unless you want to contest that, Black?"

Sirius caught Gwen's eye.

"Maybe later," he replied with a smirk. To his surprise, a very small smile flitted on her lips as they left.

"You keep losing points for Gryffindor we'll have no chance at the House Cup," Remus said.

"He only took points away because he couldn't retaliate with the teachers just sitting up there," James said unconcernedly.

"Like he could retaliate anyway," Sirius snorted. "Rosier has the brain the size of a rat, no offense, Wormtail."

"No taken," Peter said through a mouthful of potatoes.

"But he is a Prefect," said Remus from behind his book.

"You don't need brains to be a Prefect just the power to kiss the teacher's arses," Sirius said critically, then quickly, "Not that you're a kiss-arse, Moony."

"Weren't him and White together for awhile?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, poor bloke. I'd pity him if he weren't a Slytherin toerag," said James with a shudder. "Imagine snogging an uptight hag like White. Disgusting."

Sirius had taken a new-found interest in his pumpkin juice.

"I mean I understand he's a Slytherin and has no sense of decency, but snogging Gwendolyn White would be like snogging a Dementor," Sirius choked but James hardly noticed, seeming to take it as a choke of laughter, "sucking out every last bit of joy, and robbing you of your very soul." He paused. "But I guess he didn't really have that to begin with."

They headed off to Defense against the Dark Arts. They had reached the marble staircase when suddenly Sirius' bag split.

"What the – ?" he stopped as he saw dark hair and the subtle flash of a Prefect's badge disappear around the corner.

"Here," James said as he bent to help.

"Nah, don't worry about it, mate," Sirius said quickly, "You guys go on. I'll be there in a minute."

"Reparo."

His bag mended and his quickly dumped all his stuff back inside it. He made sure his friends were well out of sight before he traipsed back around the corner.

Gwen was leaning against the wall twirling her wand idly between her fingers. She pocketed it when she saw Sirius.

He didn't get a chance to say anything as he was immediately pulled into the broom cupboard two feet away, and kissed with a passion he didn't know Gwendolyn White was capable of, and he was kissing her back without a moment hesitation. He didn't care that he was in a broom cupboard with a Slytherin. In that moment, he didn't even care about her hopes and dreams to become a Death Eater. All that mattered was that Evan Rosier didn't come barging in this time or anyone else for that matter.

He did pull away briefly to look at her seriously.

"Tell anyone about this, and I really will hex you."

She smiled.

"Tell anyone about this, and you'll have wished I had only hexed you."

He laughed as she re-seized him in a kiss.

_James was wrong. Definitely not a Dementor._

Thus started the greatest secret either of them had ever had.


	8. Stumbling

Chapter Eight

Stumbling

It was decided to let the attraction run its course. There was no harm in it as long as no one else found out. Keeping it all a secret was far easier said than done, but that was almost the fun of it. The constant risk of getting caught was… there was no other word for it…exhilarating. Gwen, who had always been a slave of rules and had always done what was expected her, found herself addicted to the sheer thrill of forbidden attraction. Sirius, who had always been rather fond of recklessness and breaking rules and norms, found himself continually in a closet or abandoned something of some description with the _same_ girl for a month now. Not to mention he was quickly running out of excuses to tell his friends, especially James. The best time to meet up with Gwen was while he was at Quidditch practice. A Slytherin he would eventually accept, but a Death Eater was another matter entirely. Sirius himself still couldn't fully accept it.

_Well…she's not one now…_he kept thinking to reassure himself.

He couldn't help but be impressed by Gwen's cleverness in coming up with excuses and cover-ups. She actually used whatever powers she had as Prefect to hide the fact she was disappearing into various secluded places to have a bit of a snog with one of the biggest rule breakers and troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen. More importantly, he never thought he'd see the day when he would come to appreciate the aggressiveness he so long had thought to loathe. In a way, it made any other girl he encountered tedious. Sirius Black was not used to not being in charge. With Gwen, he had to fight for it. It was a battle every time, and whoever lost sought revenge the next time. It almost made snogging in the broom cupboard dangerous, but Sirius liked danger. Often he found himself fantasizing what it would be like to go beyond rudimentary snogging…

Sirius ran late to Herbology one morning. Luckily, Professor Sprout easily fell victim to _Black Magic _and with just a smile, he was off the hook.

"Sorry," he whispered to his friends as he sat down, "One of the twins from Ravenclaw needed a little pick-me-up." He winked. "Got into a fight with her sister."

"That's a shame. What about?" James asked as he finished doodling a heart with "J.P. + L.E." in the middle.

"Me," Sirius replied with a wily smirk.

The Marauders tried their best to control their laugher as Professor Sprout gave instructions for the day's lesson.

"Oh you might want to avoid the broom cupboard on the fifth floor," Remus said with a small smile, "apparently Courtney Anderson and Avery were in there early this morning."

"And it wasn't just snogging," Peter said with a shudder. "How does that even work?"

"Well, Wormtail my boy, while the procreation practices of slime balls is for the most part a mystery, from what we can guess they're not that much different from the practices of decent people. They're just far fouler and slimier," James said as if he were a father talking to his son.

Sirius stifled a laugh. "In other words, Wormtail, when a mummy and a daddy really love each other – "

"No!" Peter hissed blushing. "I mean a broom cupboard is so small. How is there room to – to –"

"Shag?" Sirius finished. "Well, you know, room isn't exactly necessary."

"That's it, Pads, he wouldn't know," James chortled.

"And if Mr. Potter and friends would care to join us, we will begin," Professor Sprout said loudly, eyeing them critically.

Sirius was glad when class was finally over. They had spent all hour with a pale green – he kicked himself as his mind instantly thought of the color of Gwen's eyes – cactus-like plant. They had to tickle it and then collect the blue-purple fluid it secreted.

Transfiguration wasn't any better. They had to transfigure a snail into a tape measure and back again. While James, Sirius, and Remus figured it out relatively quickly, Peter had a bit more difficulty. He had managed to produce a spool of oozing tape in a snail's shell, but that was about it.

"Mr. Pettigrew, how can you expect to go on to you N.E.W.T.S. when you can't even perform some of the simplest of transfigurations?" McGonagall sighed agitatedly. She always seemed to lose her patience with Peter at least once a week.

"He can transfigure himself into a rat, but can't do a bloody thing in class," Sirius said with slight amusement to his voice as they watched poor Peter continue to be upbraided by McGonagall.

"He wouldn't even be able to do that if we hadn't showed him," James pointed out.

"This is true," Sirius agreed with a grin.

"Now is that Ravenclaw twin 1 or 2 staring at you?" James asked nodding over to a girl sitting a few desks away batting her eyes at Sirius adoringly.

"Hell if I know, mate," Sirius replied smiling at her, sending her into a fit of giggles and earning jealous looks from her friends.

"Oh dear," Remus groaned anxiously, drawing their attention away from Ravenclaw twin 1 or 2.

"What?!" James muttered incredulously. "McGonagall just took away points because Wormtail blew up his snail! From her own house!"

"She made him nervous, you know how poorly Wormtail performs under pressure," Remus said. "I mean, more poorly than usually," he added quickly.

"Still, she did this last week too," James said condemningly. "I swear she's starting to sound like White. You'd think she'd cut her own house some slack."

"Actually, I haven't seen Gwendolyn for awhile," Remus mused quietly, "she hasn't been to Prefect meetings, which is highly unusual, and she hasn't been trying to get us into trouble, even more unusual. I mean, I guess we see her in Potions, but even then…"

"Maybe she's had a change of heart –" Sirius weakly suggested.

James burst into laughter. "Good one, Pads. She doesn't have a heart."

After lunch they left the Great Hall, debating what they should do with their free Friday afternoon.

"I promised Professor McGonagall that I would help Peter with the assignment," Remus said dryly. "So off to the library we go. Where's James?"

James had disappeared. It wasn't long before they figured out where he went.

"No, Potter! Go away!"

"Come on, Evans, Hogsmeade tomorrow, you and me," James pleaded.

"Leave me alone."

"You might say that but your eyes say –"

"Guess I'm on my own then," Sirius said with a shrug as he waved Remus and Peter goodbye.

It was a beautiful autumn day. The sunlight lit up the red and gold leaves on the trees. Wouldn't be to long before winter. The air was already brisk and cold.

"I'll catch up with you later, Ange."

Sirius' ears perked at the sound of the familiar voice.

Gwen was walking from the castle towards the lake. Sirius smirked as he pulled out his wand.

"Levicorpus!"

Gwen shrieked as she was flipped upside down levitating several feet off the ground.

Sirius barked with laughter.

"Sirius!" she growled "What the hell –?"

"I'm bored and prank deprived," he said in a mock whine. "I'm suffering from withdrawal, and it's your entire fault."

"I've been laying off you and Potter," she sneered. "Now, put me down."

"Say the magic word," Sirius said grinning.

"Five points from Gryffindor!"

Sirius let her down rather carelessly, she more or less fell. "You're no fun," he complained. "I thought we were past this."

"Not when you're hanging me upside down just because you're bored," she said coldly. "It's not like you can't find other things to do."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions," he said slyly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Too many people," she hissed pushing him away.

"Not in here," Sirius said dragging her over to the forest edge.

"But that's the forbidden forest," Gwen said wrenching her arm away from him.

"So?"

"So?" she repeated as though he was completely bonkers, "It's _forbidden_."

"There are a lot of things that are forbidden," Sirius said nonchalantly, "but if you're scared –"

"I'm not scared!" she said defensively. "I know you don't care about breaking rules, I do."

"It's only rule breaking if you get caught. Come on, nothing's going to happen," he said pulling her behind the first line of trees with him.

The moment they crossed into the forest she froze as though expecting a lightning bolt to strike her down.

"See?" Sirius said pulling her closer to him.

"But it's dangerous, isn't it? I mean, heaven knows what's in here," she said glancing around anxiously. She jumped as a squirrel scampered up the tree next to them.

"Nah, the big dangerous creatures only come out at night," he said trying to mask the laughter in his voice with reassurance, "like trolls, ogres, vampires, chimaeras, and werewolves."

"Stop it," she said pushing him away. "You're making this up."

"Am I?" he said innocently. "But you're not scared, right?"

She glared at him as she tried to walk back out of the trees, but Sirius pulled her back.

"Gwen, you're safe," he murmured in her ear, "Nothing's going to happen."

She allowed him to tilt her chin up to kiss her. Rustling in the trees above them caused her to jolt. Sirius laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Make me," he said with a smirk.

She grinned as she seized his robes and pulled him to kiss her. She felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile as she pulled him as close as she could. Somehow he took a step back and stumbled over a tree root, bringing Gwen down with him. The ground wasn't as soft as it looked, but Sirius broke Gwen's fall as she landed on top of him giggling, her cool dark hair spilling over his face. Gwen lifted her head to look at him, but before she could ask if he was okay, pulled her down to kiss him again. He may have been aching from the fall, but it didn't seem to hurt as he lay there with Gwen above him, his lips against hers, and a hand in her hair. Her hand slid down his cheek to his neck to his chest. For fleeting second he could've sworn she fingered one of the buttons on his shirt as if to unbutton it, but she stopped, much to Sirius' disappointment, and looked up.

Sirius struggled to sit up as they heard hoof beats somewhere in the forests depths.

"Centaurs," he said. "Dark forces are making them anxious."

"How do you know?" she asked, a hand still clutching the front of his robes.

Sirius hesitated. The Marauders have had a few conversations with Centaurs. Usually during the time of their full moon escapades, but he couldn't tell Gwen that.

"All species and races are a bit anxious these days," he said slowly, "No one really knows who's going to be attacked next…who's going to die next. No one knows who to trust. It's only getting worse."

Gwen fell silent. Something flickered across her face that he almost wanted to say was remorse or shame, but she didn't say anything.

"Though, I don't think they have much to worry about," he continued pushing Gwen off his lap, "last I heard the Dark Lord's forces were sticking to killing innocent humans, not Centaurs."

He stood and helped Gwen up, who was remained silent.

They walked out of the forest in silence. The sky had clouded over…it almost looked like it could snow.

"I better go find Angelina," Gwen finally said, shifting uncomfortably.

"James has Quidditch practice tonight," Sirius said still looking up at the sky.

"I have a lot of homework to do," said Gwen cautiously.

"Ah… okay."

"But I was actually wondering…" she paused nervously then words rushed out in one breath, "Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, and I know it's short notice and you probably won't want to – I'd understand if you don't – it's not like we're… together. But maybe, if you wanted to, we could go – together?"

Sirius tore his gaze away from the sky to stare at her. She quickly looked away from him, and she was…blushing. He had never seen Gwendolyn White be embarrassed about anything, let alone blush.

"Are you – are you asking me out on a date?" he asked trying to keep the amusement in his voice to a minimum.

"No!" she said quickly, "I mean – "

"Padfoot!"

James was hurrying across the lawn towards them.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I figured something must be wrong. Every broom cupboard in the castle was abandoned," he said grinning at him then glaring at Gwen, "What are you doing here, White?"

"I have as much right to be on school grounds as you do, Potter," she said coolly.

"Haven't been following us around, nosing in our business lately, have you been sick? I mean sicker than you usually are."

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "For your information, Potter, I have better things to do than watch you lot make complete fools of yourselves." And with that she stormed off.

She didn't go the common room to look for Angelina. She went straight to the library. She sat by a window and rubbed her head furiously. She glanced out the window and felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she thought of how the grey of the sky matched Sirius' eyes. Then she just felt angry with herself. She let her head fall onto the table. She was just supposed to live out a silly fantasy once. She wasn't supposed to actually like Black, but nowadays, he was all she really thought about. It was sickening.

A gentle _tap-tap_ on the window caught her attention. An owl fluttered outside tapping on the window. She opened the window and it soared in dropping a folded up note in her lap.

_Two o'clock. Between Honeydukes and the post office._

_S.B._


	9. Coming to Terms

Chapter Nine

Coming to Terms

The next day Gwen found herself painfully nervous as she walked down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade.

Ten minutes to two o'clock.

Her heart pounded her rib cage.

_What if he changed his mind? What if he didn't show?_ This was a mistake…a horrible mistake. She was getting in too deep. Affections were forming…affections her and Sirius had swore to keep out when they had agreed to keep meeting each other.

"Hey, I need to go send a letter," she lied to her friends, "Meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Why don't you just use a school owl?" Sev asked a glimmer of suspicion in his eyes.

"My parents are in Peru," she lied again. They were actually in Ireland on holiday, but she needed somewhere farther away. "I need an owl that's not going to die from the distance."

"I'll come with you," Evan said slipping an arm around her waist.

"No!" she said maybe a little too forcefully. "I can manage by myself." She hurried away before he could press the matter.

She arrived between Honeydukes and the post office right at two o'clock, but Sirius wasn't there yet. She was only waiting a few minutes before he sauntered over to her.

"Where are we going?" he asked idly.

"I don't really care," she said, "I honestly didn't expect for you to show up."

He started off down the street. "I have some ideas."

She had to jog to keep up with him. With so many people around, they walked a few feet apart from each other.

The first snow of the year was starting to fall. Gwen couldn't help but notice all of the couples that surrounded them, and that they were all holding hands. She faintly wondered if she and Sirius should hold hands. She dared to let her hand graze his. He instantly flinched away.

They had never been together in a public setting…or around each other without furious snogging. The magic of the secret liaison was starting to fade. Gwen was starting to see fewer and fewer reasons why they shouldn't go public. They were as good as dating. It was an acceptable match. He was handsome, strong, smart, and confident. Not to mention he was a pure-blood wizard. Besides, it was becoming so much of a pain to keep it a secret.

Sirius stopped at a newsstand and grabbed a paper. Front page headline read: "Dark Mark sighted over a muggle orphanage."

Gwen didn't think she could contain her concerns much longer.

"What are we?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Sirius tensed.

"What do you mean?" he asked without removing the paper from his face.

She hesitated. "I mean we're supposedly attracted to each other and have been for awhile now, but we're not together. What are we?"

He flipped down the top of the paper, his grey eyes narrowed and cold.

"I thought our terms were clear."

"No feelings exist, right, but how can there be attraction without feelings?"

Sirius didn't answer, but quickly grabbed her and pulled into an alley.

"What are you –?"

"Shh!" he hissed as he peered out.

The three other Marauders were exiting Zonkos. Sirius watched them cautiously.

"You're ashamed," Gwen said quietly.

Sirius whipped around. "Like you aren't? It's not like you're bragging to your mates about it."

"Difference: my friends would actually hurt you."

He snorted.

"You've always used attraction as an excuse to not develop feelings or at least admit them. God forbid you ever have feelings, but I get it. You have an image to maintain. Feelings would get in the way of that."

"Oh like you don't have an image? Little Miss Perfect Prefect? I don't care about rules or traditions, remember? I'm a rule-breaker and blood traitor."

"Does any of that truly matter now? I like that you're not perfect. But I'm a Slytherin, and James is so disgusted by Slytherin you –"

"It's not just that. Actually, that's hardly the issue. It really has nothing to do with houses. You want to be a Death Eater!"

His eyes were flashing dangerously. She recoiled a bit. Not even a half an hour into their pseudo-date and they were arguing. It just proved they couldn't get along unless their lips were glued to each others. She wasn't anything special. She was just like every other he's been with, a reoccuring check on the list.

"Alright," she said coolly. "If that's really what it comes down to then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Sirius' face went blank for a moment as he was caught off guard, then his eyes re-narrowed.

"Fine," he said lazily with a shrug as he walked off.

"Fine," she hissed after him.

* * *

The torches were burning low leaving the corridors in darkness. The air was almost completely knocked out of her as she was rammed against the wall. Thankfully she was able to catch her breath as Sirius' lips traveled to her neck. He paused just underneath her jaw. He could the rapid pulse beneath her skin on his lips.

"So what are the terms again?" she said breathlessly as she seized a chance to flip their positions, slamming Sirius against the wall.

His eyes briefly narrowed. "Shut up. You're the one who wanted more." He tried to flip them again but Gwen shoved him back.

"Ah, but who sought out who?" she said a wickedly triumphant smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

"Don't flatter yourself, I didn't seek you out!" he scoffed. "You've always been the one following me around."

"Oh really, so I just followed you with all my friends to the dungeons where you just happened to be loitering in the shadows by the Slytherin common room?"

Sirius glared at her, but it quickly faded as she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips fiercely against his. He had grown accustomed to how she felt against him, the way her lips felt as they moved against his, the way her fingers curled in his hair, the way her hair flowed between his own, how easily the contours of her body melded with his, and how the rosemary and mint scent filled his entire being and made his heart beat erratically.

His free hand groped along the wall for the door handle. He wrenched the door open, threw Gwen in and hurtled in after her, shutting the door behind him with a forceful snap. Gwen giggled as Sirius had to help free her from the brooms, mops, and pales he had thrown her into. Shortly they were wrapped back in each other. His sweater was soon missing without him even realizing it. He didn't have long to be impressed as he crashed with the back of the door. The surprise on his face made Gwen grin victoriously.

"Admit it, Black, you couldn't have left me alone if you tried."

Gwen's breath caught as her back collided with the wall. Her arms were pinned to her side, and Sirius' voice in her ear.

"Like you would have wanted me to."

"Shut up."

* * *

"So what are the terms again?" Sirius said as he and Gwen headed towards Potions that next Tuesday.

"I don't know anymore considering you seem to break them all," Gwen answered lazily fixing her robes.

"I do not," he said stiffly, "You're the one who sent Remus to retrieve me from the common room after we agreed to not talk to each other's friends."

"He's a Prefect," she hissed defensively, "Besides, my History of Magic essay was boring me."

"I'm not complaining," Sirius said with a grin, "but I'm not the only one not keeping to our agreement. My friends are already suspicious enough as it is."

"So what do you propose we do?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, but these bruises aren't helping matters," Sirius said rubbing the back of his shoulder where the broom cupboard wall had left it's mark. "I don't how many more times I can say I 'fall down the stairs' or 'Hagrid patted me on the back.'"

"Awh," Gwen cooed in mock concern, "Too rough for the great Sirius Black?"

He forced a laugh. "Do you even know what rough is, White? Not anything you would've experienced with that nancy boy, Rosier."

"Or with you apparently," she sneered.

Sirius fought the temptation to make her eat her words. "I don't understand why you won't admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That I'm better than Rosier," he said matter-of-factly.

It was Gwen's turn to force a laugh. "And why would I admit something that hasn't been proven?"

"Every girl in this castle knows my name," he said haughtily, "How many know Rosier's?"

"Merit isn't earned by shameless publicity," Gwen said, "seizing any bird you can find and throwing her into a broom cupboard with you doesn't make you a comendable lover. Quantity is not quality."

"Quality makes quantity," Sirius said snidely.

"You just think you're some sort of god," said Gwen disdainfully.

"Hey, I only go by what others tell me. 'Sirius' and 'God' seem to be interchangeable." He winked at her.

"In the broom closet maybe," Gwen laughed derisively.

He shrugged. "Every god has a temple. I might as well just change my name."

"Funny, I don't remember your name coming up at all the other night. Well, there was a name, but it definitely wasn't yours though I believe it did start with a 'G,'" she said lightly as she patted his cheek and descended down the stairs to the dungeons.

If Sirius Black had ever felt a moment of defeat it was right then. He had never been reduced to uttering the girl's name. Ever. It was always his name, his praise sung in a desperate moan. Gwen was dangerous. At this rate she was more of a danger to him than Voldemort ever was. She could manipulate him in ways no other woman had ever been able to. If he didn't regain control – if he wasn't careful – the most unwarrantable thing might occur. No. Not with a Slytherin. Not with a Death Eater. Not with Gwendolyn White. He wouldn't allow it.

Yet he found himself the same situation again and again...

_"You're going to miss the match, Padfoot!" Remus' voice echoed in the corridor. A few moments later Sirius and Gwen stumbled out adjusting and reassembling various articles of clothing, then donning on their clashing house colors._

_The footsteps in the stands above sounded like thunder as they descended to depart the stadium. Sirius and Gwen released each other and hurriedly disappeared into the crowd._

_The bell rang. The broom cupboard door burst open as Sirius and Gwen took off in different directions, Sirius re-buttoning his shirt and Gwen refastening her skirt._

This pattern continued for the next week and a half and onto the Christmas Holiday.

* * *

Commodore's Note: I think I'm going to finish up Sixth year soon and move onto Seventh year. Let me just say. Prepare for DRAMA! Both Sirius and Gwen will be put through their paces.

A big huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Please continue! Reviews make writing so much more enjoyable! :)


	10. Forget You

Chapter Ten

Forget You

Sirius spent the Christmas holiday with the Potters, which was far better than any holiday he had ever had with his own family. He was showered with almost as many presents as James, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter even spoke of Summer Holiday plans that included Sirius as though he was part of the family. Every night he listened to James gush about Lily while his thoughts often strayed to Gwen. Why? He wasn't sure, but he found it a relief to feel her in his arms again when they returned to Hogwarts. Of course this was after she took away house points and gave them detentions for announcing their arrival in a flurry of Dungbombs and Filabuster fireworks in the entrance hall.

"Really," said Sirius unimpressed, "You'd think after all we've been through together you'd give up on this whole getting us into trouble thing."

"Rules are rules," Gwen said shrugging, "Besides; you get your simple pleasures practically every day. Leave me mine."

"Oh, and my pleasures aren't your pleasures?" he asked skeptically.

"Honestly I'm starting to think you're more myth than legend," she said teasingly, "I keep hoping to encounter the Sirius Black all the other girls talk about, but no such luck."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" There was more amusement in his voice than offense. "Never heard you complain before."

"Only because it would take ages to list them," she said with a grin.

He couldn't help but return the grin as he leant closer to her. "Oh, really?"

His hand slid into her hair and quickly slipped out again. He quickly pulled away frowning as he surveyed her.

Gwen cocked her head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

The crease between his eyebrows deepened. "You cut your hair."

He wasn't quite sure how he didn't notice right away. It was definitely shorter. It used to cascade down her back almost to her elbows, but now it was just a tad longer than his own. It was less wavy and came to an abrupt stop at her shoulders.

She giggled. "Yeah. I figured it would be a pleasant change." She paused frowning. "You don't like it."

"It looks very nice," he said unenthusiastically, "I just liked it better longer."

It was true. He had loved Gwen long lustrous locks. He loved being able to bury his hands in it and feel of it on his face.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't take your likings into consideration then," she said with a shrug. "Your brother likes it."

Sirius' face darkened. "Well, I'm not him, am I?"

"Obviously," she said crossing her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded feeling a vicious hatred rise inside him.

"You just said you're not him and I merely agreed," she said idly, "no need to get sensitive."

"I'm not getting – why even bring him up in the first place?" he growled "I thought we agreed he was to never be talked about or discussed – ever. He's not worth mentioning – at all."

Gwen couldn't stop her lips from twitching into a smile. "Then let's not talk about him." Sirius' anger faded into intrigue as she pulled him to her.

Remus Lupin watched in shock as Sirius disappeared into a broom closet with Gwendolyn White.

_What the – Sirius and Gwen?_ Well, that just couldn't be right. _That wasn't Sirius. Even if it was, it sure as hell wasn't Gwendolyn White with him. _He stood there for almost five minutes in astonishment trying to explain what he just saw.

He shook his head as he started back down the corridor, but before he could turn the corner the door of the broom closet reopened and out stumbled none other than Sirius Black and Gwendolyn White.

"Come on, Gwen," Sirius said trying to pull her back to him.

"I really do have to go," said Gwen, a note of reluctance breaking the sternness in her voice. "I have to make sure everyone in my house is accounted for, you know, Prefect duties."

She kissed him in farewell, and as she broke away found herself facing an unmistakable puppy dog face.

"Don't!" she whined. "Stop it right now!"

"Then don't go," Sirius murmured kissing her ear lobe.

Gwen hesitated, battling the desire to shove him back into the closet. "I have to."

"Let Rosier deal with it. Take the night off. I mean, school technically hasn't started up again. You don't need to be in Prefect mode."

"You should know I can't trust Evan with such responsibility. Besides, as long as we're in the school, I am a Prefect. Therefore, I must act as one."

"Fine," he said sulkily. "Go round up the little slime balls. Come find me when you stop being such a bore."

He strode off hands in his pockets, his standard haughty nonchalant expression on his face. Gwen rolled her eyes as she shook her head with a smile on her face as she walked in the opposite direction.

Remus couldn't believe his eyes. He stared after Sirius, his mind too stunned to search for an explanation. Though a lot was explained by this discovery – consistent disappearances, lax insults from both parties and an overall decrease in hostility towards each other, and the rather suspicious excuses when they were seen together – Remus couldn't understand how or more importantly why this affair was going on. Especially when someone like Gwendolyn White was everything Sirius Black was against.

With a final shake of his head he started towards the hospital wing for his monthly appointment unaware that he wasn't the only one reeling in this recent discovery. Footsteps skipped away from the corridor accompanied by chuckles of unsuppressed triumph towards the dungeons.

* * *

Sirius and Gwen had to be even more cautious as the end of the term approached especially when the Quidditch season was done and they found themselves out of excuses; not to mention, Gwen became increasingly busy and could hardly find time to pull herself away long enough to so much as look at Sirius. As if her constant non-Sirius-related engagements didn't frustrate him enough, Sirius found himself now being bombarded taxing questions by Remus every time he wanted to slip away from the Marauders which then brought James onto his case.

"Where _do_ you disappear to these days, Padfoot?" James asked during one of their afternoons under the beech tree by the lake after Remus had inquired Sirius' whereabouts just seconds before. "You've been acting strange all term."

Remus had tried to convince himself that what he had seen between Sirius and Gwen was just a onetime instance, only to be proven wrong.

"What are you guys, my parents?" he asked irritably. "I think I'm entitled to go anywhere I please without having to inform you lot."

"Probably off to the broom cupboard as usual," Peter said idly as he prodded an ambling beetle with his wand.

"But he usually brags about that," James said dismissively.

"Unless it's not a girl he usually just meets up with," Remus said meeting Sirius' eyes.

Sirius felt his chest tighten with panic as James' eyebrows rose curiously.

"Well, no shit, Moony. I mean, I don't just 'meet up' with girls, do I?" Sirius said casually putting his suggestive smirk in place.

Remus scowled. Peter snorted with laughter. James remained silent, fixing him with a calculating stare.

"I know you have a reputation to keep up, but don't think we haven't noticed –" Remus started but was cut off by James'.

"What the bleeding hell is wrong with you, Padfoot?"

"Apparently many things, but it's not what it seems!" said Sirius hurriedly.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before!" he continued ruffling his already untidy hair.

"Explain what? See what?" Peter asked with confused excitement as he glanced between Sirius and James.

"Who is she?" James asked anxiously.

"James, I can explain. I – what?" Sirius' brow furrowed as he stared at his best friend's animated face.

"Who is she?" James repeated.

"What?" Peter asked fretfully.

"What?" Remus agreed looking at James.

"Isn't obvious?" James asked incredulously. "Ole Padfoot's got himself a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend?" Remus repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah, Sirius doesn't believe in girlfriends," Peter squeaked

"Wouldn't you have told us if you had a girlfriend?" Remus asked, eyebrows raised.

"You said it yourself, Moony. He has a reputation. Sirius, here, wouldn't be caught dead with a steady girl," James said starting to laugh.

"But why wouldn't he tell _us_?" Remus pressed.

"Because we'd take the Mickey out of him if he did."

"You caught me," Sirius said with a laugh of relief.

"So who is the lucky lady, Pads?" James asked relaxing against the trunk of the beech tree.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sirius said burying his hands in his pockets.

"Meggie Hires?" James prodded.

"What?"

"That Hufflepuff girl that follows you around everywhere," said James. "You keep her at bay more than any girl and she's not half-bad looking. Normally you put those kind of girls on parade. Granted, I think you could do better, but that's just my opinion."

Sirius was taken aback by this guess. Meggie Hires was certainly not a girl Sirius would be with, formally or casually, publically or privately, but it would give him the escape he needed.

"Keep it on the low, will you, Prongs?" said Sirius briskly, "I mean, I don't need word getting out for both of our sakes. I shudder to think of what a mob of jealous heart-broken girls would do to her."

Remus rolled his eyes and James grinned with a salute of agreement.

* * *

From then on right up until the last week of term, Sirius had to make it look like he was in a secret relationship with Meggie Hires. This included casually talking to her during and between classes, occasionally sitting with her at meal times, and much to Sirius' revulsion, being seen emerging from broom closets with her in tow. Most of this was, of course, for James' benefit, who was consistently amused by the idea of his womanizing mate having a girlfriend. What Sirius really found himself fearing was Gwen finding out about this cover story. Of course, in due time she did.

Sirius tried to explain that it was a last resort to keep their own meetings a secret.

"Why her?" Gwen scoffed, "She's not even pretty."

"She's not bad," Sirius said in a mildly defensive tone, "Looks aren't everything. Look at you."

"What?" said Gwen incredulously. "Last I checked you were attracted to me, not her."

"Oh come on," said Sirius in disbelief, "It's not like you and I are exclusive or anything. Attraction is not a monogamous thing. We're not together." He paused and smiled slyly as he stroked her cheek. "I understand if you're jealous."

Gwen laughed coldly. "Why on earth would I be jealous? Especially of that little Mudblood. Honestly I question why you'd bother with her. She looks like a mouse, and she probably squeaks like one which is probably why you like her. The littlest smile from a guy like you probably sends her off."

"At least, she recognizes pleasure. I don't want anyone to feel left out. I mean, you're proof of that."

"You act like this all derived from some act of pity," Gwen said angrily as she stepped away from him. "Do you forget that _you _sought me out? You decided you wanted me based on some stupid scent of a love potion!"

"I never wanted you," Sirius sneered.

"Obviously you did. If a stupid scent was able to sway you that easily – "

"Oh and it didn't faze you?"

"Oh what girl hasn't been attracted to you? You said it yourself. Every girl in this castle knows your name. Really, there's not much to offer behind that pretty face of yours, Black. I've never seen such a waste of potential!"

"What? Because I'm not jumping to join the Dark Lord for the honor of my deranged family?" His eyes flashed dangerously. "Because I live to my own expectations and not others'?"

"Oh and what great expectations are you holding for yourself?" she demanded sourly, "To be a womanizing prankster your whole life? Wow, what wonderful promise that has!"

"Wow," he laughed scathingly, "and what promise does the murder of Muggles hold for you?"

Gwen fixed him with a glare that pierced him right to the bone.

"Forget you!" she sneered as she turned on heel and stormed down the corridor.

"Like you could!" he called after her.

When she disappeared around the corner Sirius snorted. "She'll be back."

But she didn't come back. She didn't seek him out for the rest of the week. She didn't so much as glance in his direction during the End-of-Term Feast.

"Everything all right, mate?" James asked as he watched Sirius moodily stab his baked potato.

"Never better," Sirius answered surly.

"How's Meggie?" Remus asked casually as he buttered a piece of bread.

"Oh, I broke it off," Sirius said briskly. "She was too…jealous." His eyes flitted across the hall where a giggling Gwen was leaving with Rosier.

"Welcome back, Padfoot," James said cheerily, "Girlfriends are overrated anyway."

"Evans said no again huh?"

James shrugged while waving an impatient hand. "Forget her. We are charming, extraordinarily attractive blokes who can have their choice of any girl in the school. Why settle for someone who doesn't appreciate this greatness?"

"Shut up, mate," Sirius laughed, "You're still going to ask her out."

"Well, yeah," said James with a grin.

* * *

The train ride to London was pleasant. They played several games of Gobstones and discussed plans for the summer.

"Ireland will be fun, mate, Mum and Dad got the whole trip planned," James said to Sirius.

"I don't know if I'm going," Sirius said.

"Why? Where else are you going to go? Back to your parents?"

"I think I might get a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard's left me a bit of gold," he said mildly.

James turned back to the game looking slightly dejected.

"I can't kip on your parents' couch forever," he said quickly and then, "but I guess it can wait until after Ireland."

James grinned at him.

The Marauders emerged onto Platform 9 ¾ laughing merrily as they said their goodbyes. James and Sirius headed over to Mr. and Mrs. Potter who greeted Sirius as enthusiastically as they did James. Sirius' gaze couldn't help but fall on his own family who were welcoming his brother back. His eyes narrowed and they hooked Gwen and Rosier into conversation. He could hear Gwen and his mother's overly fake laughter as he walked with the Potters back through the barrier into King's Cross.

_Forget her!_

* * *

**Commodore's Note**: Sorry, if I made James a little too ignorant, but in all honesty, no matter how suspicious the circumstance is, Gwen is the LAST person James would expect Sirius to be with. On to Seventh year!

Oh, and please, please don't forget to review!


	11. One More Year

Chapter 11

One More Year

"I still can't believe it, mate!" Sirius said running a hand through his hair.

"I know. Who would've thought."

"It's a great honor, and a great responsobility."

"Are you saying I can't be responsible?"

"Oh you're not going to turn all Moony on me are you because one is enough."

"Yeah, you know I would've thought it'd be Moony."

"Head Boy Prongs."

James pocketed the shiny Head Boy badge. He wasn't quite sure if he was comfortable enough with the title to wear it yet. His parents, of course, had been delighted, but he was still having issues understanding why _he_ of all people was chosen.

"Well, you know who's Head Girl right?" Sirius said with a mischivious grin.

"Finally!" James sighed as he stretched his arms out, "Evans and I are finally together."

"Well, not exactly," Remus said laughing.

"It's only a matter of time. If _this," _he pulled out the badge again, "isn't a sign of destiny, I don't know what is."

"Seventh Year," Remus mused quietly, "Is anyone else having trouble fathoming it?"

"You have no idea," Sirius said burying his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think I've ever seen Diagon Alley so... empty," James muttered as they walked by the practically deserted stores. The dark overcast skies overhead did absolutely nothing to help lift the ominous hopelessness that seeped out of every crack and corner and saturated the once lively streets.

"Things are really getting bad aren't they?" Peter asked timidly as he glanced around.

"No," Sirius answered gruffly slowly shaking his head. "Things aren't _getting_ bad, Wormtail. Things _are_ bad."

James stopped at a newsstand and flipped through the new issue of the Daily Prophet. The creases in his forehead and between his eyes deepened as he read. Remus and Sirius read over his shoulders. The pages were filled with bad news and worse news. The amount of disappearances, death, and destruction seemed to have increased to the point of consuming the entire newspaper.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" James hissed shutting the paper angrily.

"No one knows _what to do_," said Remus as calmly as he could, taking the paper from James.

"Everyone's scared," squeaked Peter.

James shook his head in disgust as he strode on down the street. "Not everyone's concerned about current national turmoil." He shot a glare at a group of Slytherins outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Sirius refused to look in their direction as he recognized one of their voices only too well. He snatched the Daily Prophet out of Remus' hands and used it to block them from view. He had gone this long without seeing her; he didn't want to start now especially because even though he hadn't seen her, she had haunted his every other thought. Seeing her would make it all come back. Everything that he had spent the summer trying to forget.

Just this once Sirius would've loved to just pass them, but James couldn't just walk by them with all the pent up frustration he was containing.

"Have a nice holiday, Snivelly?"

Bang!

Severus flipped upside down, his wand falling to the ground with a clatter.

"What is your problem, Potter?" Gwen shouted stepping forward, but before she could draw her wand – Bang!

James sent her flying back and Severus fell on top of her.

"What are you going to do, White? Take points from me? Can't give detentions here."

Sirius stepped in to aim a hex at Rosier who had hit James with a body-bind curse.

Regulus rushed to help Gwen up while attempting to curse his brother. Sirius dodged it without a problem, laughing. "Really? Is that what a future servant to Voldemort's got? Mum and Dad must be so proud!"

"How dare you say his name!" Rosier snarled as he took a menacing step toward Sirius, "You filthy blood trai- "

But before he could do anything Gwen pushed him back and slashed her own wand through the air. Sirius keeled over backward as what felt like a whip lashed across his face. He gasped for air as the collision with the cobblestones knocked all of it out of his lungs. He coughed and gagged as he tried to sit up, his face stinging though not as badly as the glare Gwen pierced him with.

It came back. The astonishment, the attraction, the desire, the loathing, all of it coursed unyieldingly through his veins. He vaguely questioned if it had ever left to begin with.

She grabbed Rosier's hand and Severus by the back of his robes as she dragged them off and ordered the rest of them to follow. They all did without question, glaring back at the Marauders with faces that yearned for the satisfaction of hexing them too.

Remus had revived James whose mood only seemed to be worsened by the attempted duel.

"And scum like them are only going to make matters worse!" James growled as he attempted to help Sirius to his feet. Sirius yanked his arm away from him keeping his eyes narrowed on the retreating back of Gwendolyn White.

* * *

Gwen glared out the window as the rainy countryside sped by.

"Gwen."

For the sixth year in a row she found herself dreading the scarlet steam engine's arrival in Hogsmeade station.

"Gwen."

And more than half if not all of those years were, in part, caused by a certain Sirius Black.

"Gwendolyn."

Why couldn't he have just vanished from her thoughts the moment he had been sorted into Gryffindor? Why couldn't she have just condemned him to the same realm of disgrace everyone else did when he ran away from home and forsook his lineage and calling? Why did she let herself fall into his arms as so many brainless ambitionless girls had done before her? How could she let herself fall into their ranks? Why was he permitted to infiltrate her dreams and fantasies? Whenever her mind was allowed to drift, he appeared: handsome, debonair, that confident smile perfectly in place, and his dark hair straying over sparkling grey eyes. How was it that those grey eyes pierced her from the very moment she met him and never left her mind?

"Gwendolyn White!"

Why couldn't she hate him?

"GWEN!"

"What?" she snapped furiously glaring into the black eyes of Severus Snape.

"My father says the Dark Lord is planning on returning to London come next summer, and –" Avery paused with a expecting smile at Gwen, "he's anxious to recruit more followers."

"But next summer is so far away," Gwen said returning her gaze to the window.

"We only have one more year," Sev said brightly. "And it's not even truly a year, it's just a few months and then we're done, and we'll be free of Dumbledore."

Gwen gave him a small smile.

"I don't believe it!" Rosier growled through gritted teeth as he entered the compartment.

"Don't believe what?" Avery asked.

"Did you hear who are the new Head Boy and Girl?" he asked Gwen as he took a seat next to her.

"Who?" Gwen asked politely though she really didn't care.

"Lily Evans and Potter," he said with an exaggerated note of disgust on the latter name.

Gwen felt Sev kick her shin while his face remained quite impassive towards Rosier. Gwen on the other hand laughed.

"The school really has fallen into ruin, hasn't it? God I can't wait to get out of here."

"It won't be long," said Rosier as he kicked his feet onto the seats next to him and laid his head in her lap. Then almost absent-mindedly, "I wonder where _he_ is now."

Gwen didn't reply as Avery sputtered on about how Voldemort was last rumored to be around Liverpool. She had returned her attention to the rainy skies.

One more year. She could hardly believe it. And Potter was Head Boy. She was hardly surprised. He always was one of Dumbledore's favorites. The Marauders now had even more leeway with the rules. Yet, surprisingly she didn't care. She just had one more year.

* * *

**Commodore's Note: **Sorry this chapter is shorter. It's a calm before the storm kind or moment.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Words don't describe how much they mean to me!


	12. Shut Up

Chapter 12

Shut Up

"Honestly, James, we're a month into the term! You really should wear the badge!" Remus said exasperatedly.

"I – can't," James looked at the badge that had been gathering dust in his nightstand, "It looks ridiculous."

"It's a badge, James, not a Pigmypuff. It's and honor."

"You wear it then."

"I'm not Head Boy."

"You can have it! The badge, the title, the honor – everything!"

"Just wear the badge, Prongs," Sirius said finally.

"If Dumbledore made you Head Boy, there must've been a reason for it," Remus agreed.

"Or he's completely mental," James said pinning the badge to his chest.

"Well, yeah," Sirius said with a grin, "but Evans is still Head Girl, right?"

"She won't even look at me," James said irritably.

Sirius looked at him apologetically, but the pity was interrupted by his stomach rumbling.

"I think I'm going to make a quick visit to the kitchens," he said, "Anyone care to join me?"

"Quidditch tryouts," James said with an apologetic shrug.

"I have to study," Remus said taking out his Transfiguration text book.

"You always study," James said pulling on his Quidditch robes.

"You're always up to something Quidditch related, Padfoot practically lives in broom cupboards with any girl he can find, and Wormtail sleeps all the time," Remus said wearily gesturing towards a snoring Peter. "So we all have our imperfections."

"Speak for yourself, Moony," Sirius laughed as he descended the stairs. "I _am_ perfect."

Sirius sauntered down the corridors and down the marble staircase. Students were wandering around enjoying their Saturday. Right as Sirius arrived in the corridor lined with several paintings of fruit a pair of Slytherins caught his eye on the stairs.

Angelina Lydon and Avery were immersed in conversation. Sirius guessed by the library books Angelina clutched to her chest that they were heading back to the Slytherin common room form the library.

Before Sirius could stop himself he backtracked up the stairs and called, "Oy, Angelina!"

She stopped and stared at him, a mixture of curiosity and apprehension etched on her face.

"What do you want, Black?" Avery growled pulling out his wand.

"I was just curious as to whether Miss Gwendolyn White still went to Hogwarts or did she already drop out to go join her beloved Voldemort," he asked whipping out his own wand.

"Why do you care?" Avery asked, wand still pointed at Sirius.

"The question was for Miss Lydon, if you please," Sirius said flashing Angelina a radiant smile.

"She's still here," Angelina answered, going scarlet.

"Strange," he said furrowing his brow, "Has she been ill?"

"What's strange is why are you so concerned about Gwen?" Avery asked eyebrows raised.

"Sod off, Avery, before I hex you."

Avery had hardly opened his mouth and Sirius had him dangling upside down.

"Why _are_ you asking about her?" Angelina stammered, taking a step back as though she expected Sirius to hang her upside down too.

"She hasn't pestered my mates and I at all this term. Not one single point has been taken away, and I couldn't help but notice the lack of nuisance. Pranking almost doesn't feel the same without her nosing about."

"She has better things to do than babysit your lot," Angelina said firmly. "She rearranged her entire schedule the first day of term. She hardly has any classes with the rest of the Slytherins anymore."

"Why's that? Finally can no longer take the stench of scum?"

Angelina's eyes narrowed. "For your information, she wouldn't tell me why! But she's very busy and is completely unconcerned about what havoc you and Potter are wreaking upon the school."

Sirius laughed as he let Avery crash onto the marble steps. "Good riddance!"

Angelina rushed to help Avery to his feet.

"What was that about?" Avery muttered angrily as he rubbed his side while watching Sirius disappear down the stairs.

* * *

Gwen scribbled irritably on the parchment. She consulted her text book one more time before throwing down her quill in defeat. She massaged her temples, methodically murmuring, "One more year, just one more year."

The common room door swung open and Angelina pranced through.

"Hey, Ange, did you get the correct translation for the Dwarvish Runes of Warsaw? I can't seem to make any sense of it, and it's utterly maddening."

"No, I haven't even started on Ancient Runes," Angelina sighed, taking a chair next to Gwen, "but Evan probably has it."

"I'll ask him when he gets back from making his rounds," said Gwen closing her Guide to Ancient Runes book.

"I thought you were making rounds tonight?"

"I was supposed to, but I just have so much to do Evan offered to cover for me."

"Tsk, tsk, Gwen, slacking on your duties as school Prefect," Angelina said in a mock scolding tone.

"I know," sighed Gwen. "Where have you been all day?"

"In the library with Avery," she said mildly as she pulled out her Transfiguration homework.

"Where's Avery now?"

"In the hospital wing."

Gwen looked up. "What?"

"Yeah," Angelina said hesitantly, "we ran into Black on our way back. Avery's fine. He just has a few bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Madame Pomfrey fixed him with no problem. Black wanted to talk with me." A slightly dreamy look crossed over her face. "Isn't that odd? Sirius Black even speaking to me, I mean – "

"Black still hasn't been expelled? I suppose Potter's been giving his lot free reign of the school," she said bitterly. "What did he even want anyway? He'd much rather jinx members of our house than actually talk to us."

"He actually was inquiring after you," Angelina said frowning. "He wanted to know if you had dropped out to go join the Dark Lord or something."

Gwen frowned as well. "What?"

"Yeah, I know," Angelina said, "He found it odd that you hadn't taken points from them all term which, I'm not going to lie, Gwen, is highly unusual for you."

"I have better things to do than babysit Potter and Black," Gwen said firmly.

"I know, that's what I told him," said Angelina, "I think he and Potter like getting caught. You once said you thought they liked the attention, that it somehow made them cool."

"They do like the attention," Gwen said agitatedly, "Potter's always been an arrogant spoiled brat who has to be the center of attention, and Black's rebelliousness earned him no merit at home, but gained him love here."

"Well, Black, doesn't really have to break rules, does he? He just stands there and is adored," she smiled sheepishly; "I mean he is really good-looking."

"Pretty faces don't last forever," Gwen said snidely, "and that pretty face is more trouble than he's worth."

"It's not just his face," said Angelina shyly, "Remember when he and Potter would jump into the lake to try and wrestle the Giant Squid? He's –er – he looks really strong. He's not a stick like Potter. He has – muscles."

"Ange, stop. You're nauseating me," Gwen groaned. Actually it was quite the opposite of nausea. Sirius was strong. Her whole body tensed as she remembered how it felt to be in those arms and to be able to feel every muscle with her own hands.

"Sorry," Angelina apologized. "It's just hard knowing we'll never have a chance with him because we're in Slytherin."

"He is not worth your desires, Ange," Gwen said forcing clothes back onto the Sirius Black in her head and trying to remember how much of a conceited git he was. "He's not half the man you deserve."

* * *

"Piss off, Rosier!" Sirius sneered, "The Head Boy can do whatever he wants."

Class hadn't been out for two minutes and Sirius and James decided to partake in their favorite pass time of hexing Snape. Snape shrieked with rage as he groped for his wand, but couldn't see through the boils that had sprouted on his face.

Rosier looked slightly conflicted as he had his wand aimed at them. How much trouble would he get in for hexing the Head Boy? In the end he decided he didn't care. Jets of light flew between them. Sirius realized he and James had never actually dueled Rosier before and were shocked to find he was actually a fairly good duelist. He didn't tire easily and deflected almost every jinx and hex they threw at him. Sirius was close as his Bat-Bogie Hex grazed Rosier's thick blonde hair.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!" a voice screamed from behind Rosier.

Sirius' heart pounded as he identified the voice before its owner even appeared.

"Honestly, Evan, just give them a detention or something. It's a lot faster and less messy than dueling," Gwen said glaring at them.

But James smirked victoriously. "Mess is on you, White. I'm Head Boy and I say –"

"Potter!"

Lily Evans charged down the corridor towards them, her emerald eyes flaring.

"We are supposed to have lunch with the Headmaster and here you are." She grabbed his arm and started to drag him off.

"Evvvaaans," James whined, "I was just about to take points from Slytherin."

"Evan, would you please take Sev to the hospital wing," Gwen said helping Snape up.

"Gonna contest those points, Black?" Rosier asked with a reproachful look at Sirius.

"Possibly," said Sirius with a grin at Gwen. She rolled her eyes.

Rosier kissed Gwen on the cheek and guided Snape down the corridor. Gwen waited until they were out of sight before she rounded on Sirius, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"I thought we had agreed not to speak to each other's friends," she said coolly.

"We haven't talked since last term," he said evenly, "Wasn't sure what terms still applied."

"You asked about me. Why?"

"Like I said, we hadn't talked."

"We never really talked to begin with," Gwen pointed out.

"You changed your schedule. Why?"

Gwen looked away. "That's hardly relevant."

"You're avoiding me," said Sirius as he took a step closer to her.

Gwen forced a laugh, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Then again, you seem to be back with Rosier."

"Jealous?"

"Do you want me to be?"

She laughed again. "You and I are hardly compatible. How long did you think this little fling would last? It had to end sometime, or perhaps you didn't want it to?"

"Did you?"

Gwen was startled to see how the distance between them had vanished, and she became only too aware of the cinnamon-like smell starting to fog her judgment. Why did he have to be so handsome? She could feel his breath and feel his nose graze hers. A form of electricity seemed to pass between them and coursed through their bodies. Their lips hadn't even touched and Gwen pulled away.

"I'm serious," she said sternly.

"Well, actually," he said with a grin, "I'm Sirius. Nice try though."

"Sirius," she said in a disapproving tone. "I spent all summer trying to make sense of it all – "

"So have I," he said huskily as he swept some hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"This can't continue. You know it can't," Gwen said not meeting his eyes. "At the end of term I'm planning on joining _him."_

"Gwen," he said softly as his hand stroked her cheek. "We're not at the end of term."

"But we will be one day. If we start this again then –" Her breath catching as he leaned in.

"Gwen," Sirius said firmly, pulling back, "Shut up."

Gwen sighed as Sirius' lips came to hers. Her lips had hardly parted when he pulled away suddenly.

"Something that I've been wondering," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Can house points really be contested?"

Gwen actually laughed as she slid her arms around his neck. "Shut up."

He smiled as she pulled herself to him. He lifted her up and spun her around, feeling oddly at peace with her weight in his arms.

He knew that she planned to join Voldemort. He knew they'd be facing that problem sooner than he could hope, but still soon wasn't now.


End file.
